No Promises
by FatesMistake
Summary: Sequel to Such A Small Thing. Harry returns to Hogwarts. Can things between him and Severus resume where they left off? In life, there are no guarantees; there are no promises. Rated M for a reason, do not ignore. SSHP. Highly recommend you read SAST before this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had forgotten Severus Snape.

At least, this is what he told himself each day he awoke under a different sun than the one that shown down on London. His apprenticeship with Master Ailin was such that he hardly had the time to spare for his bleeding heart. There was research to be done, dangerous Dark creatures to pursue, and Dark Magic to learn how to reverse. Still, his thoughts always found the time. Most often, it was as he crawled into bed just as the sun pressed towards the horizon that his introspection wrung his heart free of its vestibules of darkness. But, under the burning gaze of Earth's brightest star, he could pretend that he had forgotten.

By the end of July, he almost believed it.

Harry was meeting with Hermione in Diagon Alley. This was only the second time Master Ailin had returned them home. Their latest adventure had depleted their supply of healing potions, and she'd wanted some time to relax with her husband while they waited for their completed order from the Apothecary. Harry, who was staying the week in Grimmauld, was responsible for collecting the order when it was finished. His days were filled mostly with corrective research that might prepare him for the next time they ran into a nest of rabid Thestrals, and he'd invited Hermione to come see him. A friendly face could only be a blessing.

They were enjoying lunch in the bustling hub between the magical and Muggle worlds when this small blessing reminded him that friendships could sometimes be a curse.

"Neville told me you broke up with him the last time you came home," Hermione said almost nonchalantly.

Harry scowled into his stew. It had been such a nice visit. "I'm not in the mood to be berated, 'Mione."

"I'm not berating," Hermione returned innocently. "But…you and Neville were such a nice couple. And he said you didn't really tell him why it wasn't working. You just said you were 'done pretending' and left."

"That _is_ why, Hermione," Harry said, looking up at his best friend. "I'm actually surprised you never noticed. I was never invested in my relationship with Neville. He's a great friend, he really is, but that's all we'll ever be to each other. I just…I don't feel towards him the way he feels towards me, and I couldn't keep leading him on."

"Well, I suppose I never noticed because I wanted so badly for you two to work out," Hermione told him a little bashfully. "You were adorable together, and I'm a sucker for a nice romance. I _don't_ understand why you led him on so long, though, if you knew you didn't feel the same."

Harry shrugged, pushing his food around his bowl. "Probably because I didn't know _how_ I felt," He admitted. "I've never been in a serious relationship, so I never knew what I was supposed to feel. Neville is my friend, and I do find him physically attractive, so I thought that was enough. Now I know better, I know what I should've felt for him. As soon as I figured it out, I left him. It's not like I promised him forever, we both knew it had to end eventually."

"So…" Hermione hesitated. "Does that mean you found someone you _do_ have feelings for?"

Harry glared at her over the table and she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, Harry, I won't pry. It's just…it's not Professor Achesan, is it?"

This surprised a chuckle out of the Wizarding Savior. "No, Hermione, I can honestly say I have no romantic feelings at all for Master Ailin. She's married, even if I _was_ interested in the fairer sex. And, by the way, that is prying."

Hermione giggled. "I know, but I couldn't help myself."

They laughed together for a minute, and when their chuckles had tapered off, Harry felt better. He smiled at his friend, who stared back curiously.

"What?"

"I love you, Rabbit," Harry said softly. "You know that, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes endearingly. "I know, Harry. I love you, too." She paused. "What do you say to a trip to Fortescue's after lunch? We haven't gone since last summer, and I'm feeling nostalgic. I'll buy you an ice cream for your birthday."

Harry grinned. "You have yourself a date, Miss Granger."

 _-Break-_

When Harry returned to Grimmauld, where he was staying with Remus, he returned to find a pile of presents stacked in the library. With a long-suffering sigh, he called Kreacher to sort out the gifts from people he didn't know, and then set about the task of opening the relatively few from his friends. He took it as a sign of goodwill that Neville had sent him a book on dangerous plants he might encounter in his travels with his Master. Hermione sent a book that would help with his current research assignment.

Harry couldn't stop grinning over the other gifts he received. Kingsley and Tonks had sent him a wand-care kit and new leather calf holster; the twins had sent him their new line of gags; useful, they claimed, in distracting Dark Wizards. Dean and Ginny had apparently pooled together to buy him his own snitch, to keep his reflexes sharp. And, of course, Molly Weasley had sent her usual box full of delectable treats. Harry decided, upon opening the larger-than-normal package that, with a few days left in his time off, he would visit The Burrow before he left. It didn't even matter if Ron was there, he missed his surrogate family.

At the bottom of the pile from his friends, Harry discovered an unmarked package wrapped in simple, brown parcel paper and twine. He studied the box curiously turning it in his hands; it smelled nice, but this said nothing of its contents. Kreacher, who had taken a shine to having a "good" master without the portrait of Sirius' mum around to rile him, had been overly diligent in all things. Though Harry doubted the elf would have missed a package from someone unknown, he questioned the elf on principle.

"Wasn't from strangers," Kreacher insisted. "Came with an owl Kreacher recognized from when those nasty, Muggle-loving blood traitors was here."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Do you mean the Order?"

Kreacher grimaced, lowering his eyes. "Yes, Master Harry."

With that, the elf disappeared to go about his duties of house-keeping and Harry turned back to the package. At first, he couldn't think who from the Order would have sent him an unmarked package, but then he realized that he knew one man who was paranoid enough to leave his name off. He and the ex-Auror weren't exactly close, but it was more than possible that Kingsley or Tonks had mentioned his apprenticeship to the battered older wizard.

Shrugging, Harry ripped off the paper and twine. He lifted the lid on the box, and when he saw what was inside, a darkness settled over his heart. The clawing shadow snuck into the recesses of his chest, even as his heart began to thunder rapidly against his ribcage. It was _not_ from Mad-Eye Moody. Harry swiped away a lone tear that trailed over his cheek, even as a small smile twisted the corners of his mouth. Inside the box, resting innocently on white tissue paper, was a bag of coffee beans and a blossoming black rose.

So much for forgetting.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Harry was back in London. This time, he met with all of his friends in Diagon Alley, and they spent the day carousing through their favorite shops as if they were still students and back at Hogsmeade. Harry was surprised to learn that all of his friends had found niches of their own since the last time they'd written.

To no one's shock, Neville had begun work in his aunt's greenhouses, being groomed to take over the Wizarding nursery when the old witch would retire. Seamus had decided to pursue Muggle education, under his father's insistence, and would start at University in the fall. Dean and Ginny were both working on Diagon Alley, Ginny with her brothers and Dean in Flourish and Blott's. Hermione had been invited to pursue a paid internship directly under Madame Bones at the Ministry.

As the afternoon sun shifted towards evening, the friends parted ways, leaving Harry to wander down the Alley with Hermione on his arm. It had been a fun reunion, but it had also been an exhausting one. They were both tired and talk of their summer work had worn thin. When the topic of dinner plans came up, Harry immediately asked Hermione back to Grimmauld, where he could cook something more substantial than anything they could get at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Actually, why don't you come 'round mine?" Hermione suggested, brightening remarkably. "Mum and Dad would love to have you over! They've been asking about you practically every day."

Harry grinned. "That sounds great. If you really don't think they'd mind, of course."

"Oh, Harry, of course they wouldn't," Hermione assured him. "They adore you. Come on, we can get a cab since I've no idea how to side-along Apparate, and you don't exactly know the coordinates. It'll be just like last summer."

Harry grimaced as he recalled his summer with the Grangers. The Muggle couple had been amazing hosts, and he missed the days of homework and relaxation, but it was the mornings at the park that pervaded his thoughts now. Specifically, he remembered mornings spent companionably over coffee with the last man in the world he'd ever expected kindness from. He let himself be led back towards The Leaky Cauldron and the Muggle world beyond, no longer as eager as he had been about dinner with Hermione's parents.

 _-Break-_

After dinner, which Harry found he enjoyed immensely, the Wizarding Savior left the Granger household. He'd planned to Apparate straight to Grimmauld. He had no plan to walk the two miles to the park, and definitely had no plans to sit on the bench he'd shared with Severus every morning for the better part of the summer. He had no plans to relive those warm mornings that he was now beginning to understand. His feet, apparently, needed no plan.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had walked from the Grangers to the park, and was nearing the unremarkable wooden bench. He stopped himself just short of sitting down, and looked around the picturesque scene. The sun was already almost set, and the park was lit mostly by electric lights that imitated old gas lamps. Activity was at a lull. With a sigh, Harry sat on the bench. What was the harm?


	3. Chapter 3

When an evening jogger passed the bench, Harry spoke under his breath.

"Muggle."

"State your source."

Harry leapt from the bench and rounded on the man standing behind him. Severus smirked and held out a hand invitingly. Cautiously, unsure, the Gryffindor reached out and slid his fingers into the warm palm. With a small tug, Severus urged him around the bench. Harry came to a stop in front of the man who'd haunted his thoughts and darkened his heart. He wanted to speak, to question, but no words were forthcoming. Silently, he let himself be led to the stand of bushes, tall as trees, which stood nearby.

Without any sign of hesitation, Severus guided Harry through a barely visible breach in the foliage. Harry came out the other side to find they were in a small, grassy grove, hidden from the rest of the park and darkened by a massive oak that stood in the middle. He looked at his companion, who wordlessly drew him forward.

The kiss was like lightning down Harry's spine, and he felt his knees weaken. His soul was pushed and pulled with the sensations coursing through him as long arms encompassed his middle. Their bodies met and even through his clothing Harry could feel the consuming warmth of the Potions Master. And he wanted to be consumed.

With no question to how, Harry felt himself being laid back on the grass as a long-fingered hand roamed his side. There was no questing, no searching, only an exploration of flesh. Blades of grass tickled him coolly where his shirt had ridden up. His skin was alight with passion, but there was no feverish need here. Wherever they touched was soft and arcing, a soothing of the beast within that filtered the darkness out of the very crevices where it hid. Lips pressed, glided, slid in perfect synchronicity against a matching pair.

Stars winked through the leaves of the oak above them, watching over the pair of midnight lovers. Harry sighed as Severus pulled away to feather kisses over his jaw. The probing hand slid over the flesh of his stomach, pressing his shirt ever upwards. When the shirt could go no further, the body laying half atop his shifted against him. Thin lips pressed against his sternum, drawing a small gasp from the green-eyed apprentice. Slow kisses touched his chest, and the feathery kiss of lank, silky hair trailed after. Harry burrowed his fingers gently into the black locks, as the trek of those sinful lips moved slowly down his stomach. Hot breath ghosted over his feverish skin in a shuddering breath.

"Harry…"

 _-Break-_

Harry sat up in his bed at the tavern he and his Master were staying in, breathing heavily. The dream passed over his thoughts like water, too slippery to grasp. He need not have bothered trying to remember each detail, he knew where his dreams had strayed. He'd sat on that cursed bench for over an hour, waiting for a man who would never come. It left little question about what had invaded his sleeping mind and had left his body in such a needful state. Knowing he would get no more sleep this night, and fearing what he might see if he did, the Gryffindor slipped from under his covers and dressed. There was always research to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Harry was back in London, the summer holiday was drawing to a close. Master Ailin had returned to the school, and Harry would join her there on the first of September. He was technically supposed to have gone with her, but she had decided he'd earned a vacation of his own. Her claim had been that she would be just too busy with preparing for the school year. She and Harry had had a good laugh over that before she explained that she really just wanted to give him a break from doing her research for her. This was followed by a warning that his assignments during the school year would be much more difficult than he'd yet experienced, since they wouldn't be able to do any practical work outside of her classes.

As a preemptive strike, Harry was using his two weeks of vacation to slowly work his way through one of the three reading lists he'd compiled. Each was a list of books she'd recommended while they were either beating their way through a forest, trudging across a dangerous landscape, or, at one point, camping under the stars in the Australian Outback. That had been a fun adventure, in spite of the imp infestation they were helping an Aboriginee tribe get rid of. They'd lost a lot of supplies to those blasted little blighters.

Harry was laboriously reading through a German text on Medieval Defense techniques, with the help of a translation spell, when Hermione appeared suddenly at Grimmauld. Harry hardly took notice of her intrusion into the library as he copied notes and questions onto a piece of parchment. Only when his book was snatched out of his hands did he look up. He grinned upon seeing his friend.

"Hey, Rabbit, what're you doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she dog-eared his page and closed the book in her hands. "Remus firecalled me when he realized his methods weren't working."

Harry frowned. "Methods?"

"Of getting you to relax," Hermione explained, shifting the scrolls of notes Harry had compiled beside him so she could sit on the couch. Her hand slipped into his in his lap. "Harry, this is an intervention."

The look on her face was so serious that Harry almost felt bad about laughing until she joined in.

Hermione shoved his shoulder. "I'm serious, you prat!" She stood up, his hand still in hers, and tugged at him. "Come on. You _need_ to get out of this house and away from your books. You'll go cross-eyed if you stare at them any longer."

Harry grinned and stood up. "Hermione Granger, telling _me_ to stop studying? What _have_ I done to deserve this?" He drew her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Harry," The witch murmured, rubbing his back gently. "It seems like I hardly saw you at all this summer. And I'll see you even less once you go back to Hogwarts."

"Not if I can help it," Harry said, pulling away to look into his friends shimmering brown orbs. "We'll have to make a plan; every second Saturday of the month, or something, where we'll get together. And we've always got the floo. I can call you every night if you want, or you could call me."

Hermione smiled. "We'll definitely have to do that." She brightened and moved to his side, linking her arm with his. "For now, however, you and I are going to do _something_ that doesn't involve books. I've done nothing but spend the last month staring at Wizard Law for Madame Bones, and you definitely need a break from Defense for a bit."

"Alright, deal. Suggestions?"

"Um…I hate to say Diagon Alley, but I really don't know where else to go," Hermione admitted lightly.

Harry chuckled and patted her arm wrapped around his. He checked his watch, his eyes widening slightly at how much time had passed. He'd missed lunch without even realizing it. Turning, the Wizarding Savior smiled a little mischievously.

"Well, it's late enough to eat dinner. If you like, there's a really nice restaurant just a few blocks from here, _or_ we could just go down to the kitchen and I can see how much better you've gotten at cooking," Harry suggested.

His friend grimaced. "Nothing edible, yet, but I am getting better. I've only been using magic to help, instead of doing the work for me. I eat a _lot_ of takeout. A real restaurant sounds lovely, especially since the goal is to get you out of Grimmauld."

The Wizarding Savior gave a stiff nod, smiled, and they started out of the library arm-in-arm.

 _-Break-_

Harry smiled when Hermione moaned in pleasure over her plate of Italian.

"Oh, this smells so much better than reheated khung pao chicken," She said, groaning slightly.

Harry chuckled into his own food. "Why are you eating so much takeout? Your mum stop cooking for you?"

Hermione looked surprised. "I didn't tell you? I moved out of my parents' house. They helped me get a very nice flat here in London. I actually meant to get a smaller flat, but Mum and Dad helped me get a larger one with money they'd set aside for university, since I'm obviously not going to Muggle schools anymore and the larger flat was closer to work. It didn't matter how much I explained about apparating, they just kept insisting. Now I'm in a three bedroom monstrosity, and I've no idea what to do with all the space. I've already started work on turning one of the bedrooms into a library, but it'll be another month before I finish unpacking everything. Mum even helped me pick out some really nice furniture, and Dad found a bunch of bookshelves at a second-hand shop. I can't believe I didn't mention that."

"You did not," Harry said, feigning hurt. He smiled wryly. "But I'm happy for you all the same."

"Thanks," Hermione murmured a little bashfully. "Now, we should probably actually eat our food, instead of simply sitting here and torturing ourselves with the smell."

Harry chuckled and for the next several minutes they ate in silence. His mind drifted to the research he'd been doing before they'd left Grimmauld. He had so many questions about that particular text. He began mentally writing the letter he would post to Master Ailin. She would probably write back that research was not what she'd meant about taking a vacation, but hopefully she'd answer his questions all the same. It no longer came as a surprise, that he had such a driving desire for learning Defense Against the Dark Arts, and his curiosity was in constant need of being fed.

"There's something else I didn't mention in my letters," Hermione said lightly halfway through the meal.

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah?" He was only half-paying her any mind, still mentally writing his letter to his Master.

"Oh, yes," Hermione assured him, her tone still nonchalantly mild. "You see, a few days before I moved out of my parents' house I was feeling terribly nostalgic about that wonderful summer we spent together last year. My things were all packed, and I had nothing to do, really, so I decided to walk down to the park. I met this lovely woman there; a Squib, it turned out. She just walked over to me where I was sitting, said she recognized me from the one time I went with you last summer."

"That must have been interesting. She must have a great memory for faces," Harry said, taking a bite of his chicken parm.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said again. "In fact, she asked me where that 'nice lad' was, the one she'd seen every morning for a whole summer. I explained that you were _the_ Harry Potter, and that you were busy with an apprenticeship. I hope you don't mind that I told her that much."

"Not at all," Harry said, unsure where this was headed.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "Then _she_ said she hadn't seen Professor Snape in a while, either." Harry winced. Uh-oh. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "So, of course, I asked what _he_ had to do with the price of tea in china, and _she_ said that the two of you had spent most every morning sitting on the very bench I'd stopped at, sipping coffee and chatting like old friends. She said it was the weirdest thing, because she'd known Snape since she was a kid, and had _never_ seen him being so amiable with anyone before. I thought that was _very_ interesting, since you told me last summer that you didn't see that man, who looked so much like our beloved Potions Master, again."

Harry swallowed thickly under his friend's hard gaze. "Technically, I said I'd seen him once or twice," He excused, trying to bring levity to the situation. Hermione's gaze hardened. "I-I'm sorry, 'Mione, really, I just didn't-"

Hermione lifted a hand, stopping him. "Don't, Harry. I don't care if you want to keep secrets from me, it's your right. I'm more bothered by the fact that you _lied_ to me. You could have admitted it was Snape and still kept whatever happened between you to yourself."

"I didn't know how," Harry mumbled apologetically. "I swear, I didn't want to lie to you, I just didn't know how to tell you the truth without telling you the _whole_ truth. And, to be honest, I didn't want to tell you the whole truth. I thought…well, I don't know what I thought. It was sort of like…meeting with him every morning was so surreal, and if I mentioned it out loud, it would make actually real. I wasn't ready for it to be real."

Hermione's gaze softened. "Oh, Harry…I know you have secrets. Who doesn't? It just hurt, finding out from a complete stranger that you'd been hiding something as big as that from me."

"I know," Harry mumbled. He hesitated. "And, in the interest of full disclosure, my morning walks with Severus didn't end with the summer. That time I woke you up when you fell asleep in the Common Room, I wasn't up because of a nightmare. I'd been meeting with Severus every morning before sunrise to walk the grounds."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, touching his hand on the table. "Is there anything else? In the interest of full disclosure?"

Harry blushed. He thought of the silent evenings he and Severus had spent in the Restricted Section. Thought of the times he'd escaped to the semi-hidden corridor he'd adopted, and spilled the woes of his teenage life to his silent companion. He thought about how their hands had fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. And he thought about the kisses that had shattered his naivety as his time as a student came to a close. He shook his head. A lie of omission, in this instance, was not a lie.

"No, I haven't lied about anything else," He told his friend quietly.

The intelligent witch across from him raised an eyebrow doubtfully. She knew that there was certainly more that he was keeping from her, but she seemed to accept that he hadn't really outright lied to her. He turned his eyes to his plate, lest she see the other truths hidden in his bright emeralds. He'd be the first to admit that his eyes read like an open book, especially to Hermione Granger.

She sighed. "Well, alright. I'm sorry I pressed you. Like I said, you're allowed to have secrets, and I hope one day you'll tell me everything, but I won't push you." She paused. Harry briefly thought of promising to tell her the truth someday, but knew he couldn't. "I am curious about one thing, though."

"What's that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What's this 'Severus' business?"

Harry chuckled. "Um…nothing, really; just a Freudian slip. He'd probably kill me if he caught me calling him by his first name without permission."

"I'm not so sure about _that_ ," Hermione said, smiling. "You spent so much time together last year…You're friends, aren't you?"

Harry's smile dissolved into a frustrated scowl, making his friend frown as well.

"I…I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

About two weeks into the new term, Harry awoke from a nightmare an hour before dawn. It had been nothing worse than anything else that still haunted him from the war, but he decided to get up all the same. It wasn't worth the few extra hours of sleep, the risk that he would dream again of the Dark Lord.

Albus, which the Headmaster had insisted on being called, had given Harry rooms on the Fifth Floor, not far from the disused corridor he'd adopted in his Seventh Year. Harry puttered around these rooms now, restless after his nightmare. It had been a long time since his normal nightmares had woken him from a dead sleep. With a sigh, the Gryffindor settled into the reading nook he'd created in the alcove of one of his windows that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts.

Life back at school had been hard to adjust to, for the first few days. Seeing Severus again should have paled under the responsibility now resting on his shoulders. He was now subject to helping Master Ailin with her marking, as well as assisting in her classes. Mostly it was his job to keep an eye out for trouble makers, but he would also be assisting with the practical lessons once the start-of-term reviews had finished. On top of all this, he was still doing his apprenticeship work, and had technically joined the staff as an assistant professor. This meant he was also responsible for disciplining or rewarding students outside of Master Ailin's class. In light of all this, seeing Severus again should have been a small thing. It hadn't been.

Harry remembered clearly, seeing Severus for the first time since the Leaving Feast. He'd arrived a few hours before the students were due on the train, in order to greet the professors who were now his colleagues, and to settle into his new rooms. Master Ailin and Albus had led him into the Teacher's Lounge, which even now felt so utterly forbidden. The other professor's had been waiting, with a cake and congratulations over his new role and apprenticeship. Everyone, that was, except Severus. Only after everything had settled down, and Harry had been reintroduced to his former professor's (their first names still stuck on his tongue, after so long calling them 'Professor'), did Severus appear.

Harry had been eating a slice of cake, while everyone else settled into old and new discussions around the room. He had noticed Severus' absence, but had yet to let himself think about it. He refused to linger on it, because he couldn't find a reason why it should matter. There had been no promise when they last saw each other.

"Congratulations."

Harry had nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected baritone greeting. He'd turned to find Severus smirking directly behind him. Feeling like an idiot, but not knowing what else to do, he had set his cake aside and thrust his hand out like a damned stump. Severus' fingers had curled firmly around his.

"Thanks…er, thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus had given a slow nod. "It's 'Severus' now, I think."

Before Harry could muster enough of himself to return the gesture, Severus had moved away to join a conversation between Albus and Minerva. Harry had just stood there for a long minute, saying in his head everything he wished he could say aloud. Mostly, he'd stood there wishing Severus had done or said _anything_ to prove Harry hadn't imagined what had happened the morning of his last Leaving Feast.

Harry sighed again, brushing away the memory of his stupidity. Since then, he and Severus had exchanged no more than a few words. He sometimes found that black gaze watching him, in the Great Hall or in the corridors, but neither of them had mentioned anything in regards to the previous year. They were, all told, no more than two ships passing in the night.

Gryffindor's Golden Boy sat up suddenly as he reached a decision. He was a _Gryffindor_. Gryffindor's didn't hide behind subtlety, or pine away silently. Gryffindor's leapt into adventures headfirst, consequences be-damned. And what was this thing with Severus, if not an adventure in the matters of the heart?

Harry threw himself from his reading nook and stumbled over to the desk in the corner. He grabbed one of the many empty scrolls waiting for research notes and the culminating essays that followed, and tore off a scrap. He picked up his self-inking quill, then paused. What to write, though? When it came to him, he wanted to smack himself for even having to ask. He pressed his quill tip to the parchment.

 _Coffee? Front steps._

That done, Harry turned to his other window, where he'd set up Hedwig's perch. The snowy owl hooted at him curiously as he walked over. He eyed her carefully.

"I don't suppose you know where Professor Snape's rooms are?" He asked dubiously, holding out the short note.

Hedwig cooed irritably and lightly nipped the finger holding the note before taking the scrap of parchment into her beak. Harry rolled his eyes at his stubborn bird and walked over to the window. He opened it as Hedwig fluttered onto the wide sill, then looked at her critically.

"Don't take 'no' for an answer, alright? His owl certainly didn't last year."

Hedwig gave a muffled hoot around the parchment clenched in her sharp beak and took off, gliding out the open window. Harry watched as she spiraled down through the air, towards the base of the castle. Hope blossomed in his chest and he went to his bedroom to get dressed. He'd done pulling on his shoes and was pacing his living area when Hedwig fluttered back in through his open window. He tripped over himself terribly as he stumbled over to his owl and took the scrap from her beak.

With a racing heart, he turned the scrap over in his hand. It read _'Yes'_ and that was all. Harry was reminded of his own, starkly written _'Sure'_ a year ago. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he didn't actually have coffee to offer. This time he did smack himself.

"Dobby!"

The excitable elf appeared with a 'pop'. "Yes, Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Is it possible to have two cups of coffee waiting for me and Se-uh Professor Snape, so that they'll be there when we meet on the front steps in a few minutes?"

Dobby's large head nodded, his ears wagging with the action. "Master Professor Snape has a standing order, Harry Potter, Sir. Every morning we's has two cups waiting for him to call, for you's and him."

This stunned the Gryffindor. "You mean this term he has?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry frowned. "Thanks, Dobby."

The elf bowed low, his ears scraping along the floor, and disappeared with a snap of his tiny fingers. Harry hardly noticed. Severus had coffee waiting for them both every morning? Why hadn't he said anything? Or written? Did this mean he'd waited every morning to see if Harry would just show up randomly at the front doors before dawn? Harry pondered these things as he collected his cloak and left his rooms. He thought he might have an inkling of an answer, something he'd gathered in his travels with Master Ailin.

There had been a wedding ceremony in the Aboriginee tribe they'd assisted. During the ceremony, the "groom" had been late to the proceedings. Harry had asked why they didn't send someone to find him. The elderly tribe member had shaken his head as if conversing with a child.

"It is his decision," The old man had answered. "We cannot make it for him, and if someone went to him, the decision would be made. He must _choose_ to go to her, of his own free will."

Harry had thought he'd understood the old man's words at the time, but now they made even more sense. It was the same concept he'd discovered when he'd been deciding about Quidditch and his apprenticeship last year. If he'd spoken to his friends, they would have influenced him either for or against, and he would never have known if the decision was wholly his. He thought this might be something along the lines of why Severus hadn't asked him to resume their morning ritual. It was his decision, and he'd had to make it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry made it down to the front doors, he found Severus already waiting. He looked as immaculate as he ever did in his thick, black robes that parted at the waist. Harry nervously adjusted his cloak on his shoulders as he made the trek across the Entrance Hall. Despite his new standing as one of the staff, he glanced around for any sign of Filch out of habit. Severus closed the distance between them as Harry drew closer to the doors.

"Mister Potter," The Potions Master greeted.

Harry blushed. "I think just 'Harry' is fine at this point."

"Then 'Just Harry' it shall be," Severus said with a smirk.

Harry chuckled. "I should really stop giving my name like that. At some point you'd think I'd learn to quit saying 'just'…' _Harry_ ' is fine."

Severus gave a slow nod, still smirking. "Indeed. Shall we?" He gestured to the doors.

The Gryffindor hesitated. "I don't know the spell," He admitted, studying the intricate lock on the massive front doors of the school.

"There isn't one," Severus said smoothly, turning to face the doors as well. "You could use 'Alohamora' or any other spell you might know for unlocking things. The point is that the doors unlock only for professors, thus it only requires your magical intent."

Harry shrugged. "Makes sense. I make no promises, though, that it will open. I'm not exactly a professor. I'm more like a research assistant."

Severus continued to smirk as he glanced over. "No promises required…Harry."

The Gryffindor smiled even as his blush rose again. He palmed his wand and pointed it at the grand castle entrance. Master Ailin had been working with him on his silent casting, and he used it now. Someday, he hoped to be good enough to cast silently as well as wandlessly, but for now he still needed his wand. True to Severus' words, the intricate lock on the doors began to disengage.

Harry followed as Severus led the way out to the front steps. As he had every morning the year previous, the Potions Master immediately snapped his fingers. An elf appeared with their coffees, and then disappeared silently, leaving them alone. Harry sipped at the same black mug from the year before, smiling over the rim as they set out onto the grounds. It was all so terribly familiar, he had to remind himself that he wasn't a student any longer.

As they neared the Black Lake, Harry let his hand fall to his side casually. Almost immediately, his fingers brushed against the pale digits of his companion. An involuntary shiver crawled up his spine, and goosebumps rose on his arm. He waited for the Potions Master to re-instigate the innocent contact they'd shared before, but after a time it became clear that the man would do nothing of the sort. Holding his breath, Harry prayed Severus wouldn't pull away. There had, after all, been an entire summer between them, and things changed. Coffee at sunrise was in no way a promise of more.

With his courage gathered like so much wool, Harry turned his hand the next time their fingers brushed, and clasped their palms together. Severus did not pull away. Instead, he sighed and came to a stop. Harry stopped as well, and they faced each other. Harry smiled hopefully at the stoic mask on the Potions Master's face.

"Harry…"

"Too much?" The Gryffindor murmured bashfully. He half-heartedly tried to pull his hand away, but Severus' grip tightened.

"No. You and Longbottom-"

"I left him," Harry interrupted. Severus raised an eyebrow curiously. "Before the summer ever really began, I ended things with Neville. I had to, because it wasn't fair to him to keep things going the way they were."

Severus frowned. "The distance, or your apprenticeship?"

Harry shook his head. "Neither. _This_ wasn't fair to him." He leaned up on the balls of his feet and placed a light kiss on thin, frowning lips. When he pulled away, Severus was still frowning.

"You mean you…felt similarly?"

"I…I didn't know how I felt," Harry admitted. "I spent most of last year asking myself questions I had no answers for. After you…after your farewell, I understood. I wasn't cheating on Neville with you, I was cheating on _you_ with Neville. I had been ever since I agreed to go out with him. I couldn't very well continue the love affair, once I knew it _was_ an affair. I spent the summer trying to pretend I wasn't thinking of you, that I wasn't _missing_ you."

Severus' frown remained. "No new boyfriends, or summer lovers?"

Harry shook his head again. "Huh-uh. I was…I was waiting for you."

Finally, Severus granted Harry the benefit of a small half-smile. Their fingers unlocked, and Harry let himself be drawn forward against the firm chest of the older wizard. He smiled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the lank black hair as they shared a passionate kiss. It felt as amazing as Harry remembered, the press and glide of their lips. It felt like coming home. It felt like…a promise.

Severus pulled away just slightly. "I waited for you, as well."

 **A/N: Severus is** _ **not**_ **saying that he's a virgin, just that he was waiting for Harry to mature a little before instigating any sort of relationship. So don't get your panties in a twist.**

 **From here it gets into the frustrating, complicated Established Relationship stuff. If you don't want to read all that, I wrote this chapter as a primary ending. Feel free to stop here.**


	7. Chapter 7

Every morning after that, Harry met Severus on the steps of the castle. From there, they would walk together hand-in-hand across the grounds of Hogwarts. It was terribly reminiscent of the previous year, except that when they parted again they would now exchange a kiss. Mostly, these kisses were innocence itself, but every once in a while Harry would return to his rooms feeling delightfully frustrated. It was on the first Hogsmeade weekend that Harry learned just how frustrating being with the Potions Master could be.

In spite of the fact that he was meant to be working on research, or helping with his Master's marking, Harry asked his Master if he could spend the day with the students in the village. He knew Severus would be going, and hoped to spend the day with him. It would be the first time they really did anything together in view of others that didn't revolve around work. Master Ailin, ever-diligent with his apprenticeship, quizzed him for nearly an hour before agreeing that he could go.

Harry caught up with Severus just as the man was nearing the village. Most of the students were already in amongst the shops, with only a few stragglers walking sedately ahead of and behind him. As soon as Harry drew even with Severus, he reached for the pale, long-fingered hand. Without looking at him, Severus pulled his hand subtly out of his grasp.

"Don't."

Harry frowned, but shrugged it off and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had a thing against kissing in front of others; it was perfectly acceptable for Severus to not want to hold hands like school children where the students could see. Even knowing this, however, it did not stop the hurt Harry felt at the slight rejection. A niggling hint of doubt began to burrow at the back of his mind.

As they reached the village and began touring through the streets, Harry's hurt and doubt grew. For the longest time, they walked in stoic silence. Whenever Harry thought to speak, pointing out something in a shop window or something to do with the students, he was met only with a grunt of acknowledgment. Eventually, he quit trying. He couldn't help remembering the Hogsmeade trip where he and Neville had gone on their first date. Specifically, he recalled the easy laugh from Master Ailin as she and Severus had walked the streets, just as he was now. What about Master Ailin had encouraged conversation that he apparently lacked?

When the lunch hour neared, Harry realized that there was little point to his presence. Severus hardly seemed to notice he was there. Spotting Ginny further down the street with Luna, he decided to find company elsewhere. Company that would perhaps acknowledge he existed. He turned to his colleague as they paused in front of a shop.

"Severus, I think I'm gonna go…" He trailed off when he realized the Potions Master was in no way paying him the slightest mind. "Severus? Are you even-?"

"Excuse me, Potter."

With those words, Severus walked away. Harry watched him move in the direction of two quarreling Hufflepuffs across the street. He scowled, and started down the street as Severus began diffusing the situation behind him. Not only was he being dismissed, but they were suddenly back to 'Potter'. The use of his surname was the final blow to the wall around his anger, and Harry felt fury wash through his veins in a tidal wave. He could accept not wanting to hold hands, could even accept that the man was generally taciturn in view of his precious little Snakes. He could not, however, quantify the dismissive use of his surname. For Harry, the act of being cast aside in combination with James Potter's legacy was a dark reminder of the history he and Severus had shared before last summer.

Harry strode down the sidewalk towards The Three Broomsticks, his shoulders hunched angrily. A thunderous storm cloud had settled over his head, reflected in the darkness in his eyes, and students leapt out of his way as quickly as they normally did for the Potions Master. There were a few benefits to being counted amongst the staff of Hogwarts. In this case, the beleaguered respect he'd gained from the students who had been his peers just a few months earlier served the purpose of keeping the students at arm's length.

Once in the familiar tavern, Harry acquired a butterbeer from Rosmerta and took up a table in the furthest, darkest corner. He was so angry that even something as simple as the jauntily dancing flame in the center of his table annoyed him. He'd almost convinced himself to blow the damned thing out when Ginny appeared suddenly with Luna at her side. Without asking, the two Seventh Years sat down across from him with their own drinks.

"Hiya, Harry…I mean, Assistant Professor Potter."

Harry grunted. "Hey, Gin. I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing," Harry said with a sigh. This wasn't technically a lie, as it had been exactly 'nothing' on Severus' part that had first bothered him. "How was your summer?"

"It was amazing," Ginny said, beaming. "I loved getting to work in Fred and George's shop. I got to play harmless little pranks on the customers, and they taught me so much about pranking, and how to know if you were taking things too far, and…"

Harry stopped listening as movement outside the front windows of the pub caught his eye. He looked up to see Severus stalking angrily past the windows. With a mental shrug, he turned back to his butterbeer. Whatever had been going on with those Hufflepuffs must have gone wrong. Harry could think of no other reason why Severus would suddenly be angry, when he'd been annoyingly emotionless when he'd dismissed Harry.

"He's looking for you." Luna said in her mysterious, misty voice.

Ginny paused in her monologue and frowned at her friend. "Who is?"

"No one," Harry ground out. "And no he isn't."

The Wizarding Savior scowled when Luna only raised a pristine blonde eyebrow doubtfully. Harry got up from the table, leaving his half-finished butterbeer. He threw on his cloak to ward against the chill of the fall air.

"I'm going to head back to the school. I've got research I should be working on for Master Ailin. I'll see you guys at dinner."

Ginny stammered out a quick farewell, still confused. Luna tittered knowingly, which served to make Harry that much angrier as he walked away. He left The Three Broomsticks, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and started towards Hogwarts. It was near the very tree where he'd attacked Malfoy the previous year that Severus caught up to him with his longer stride. The long-fingered hand grabbed his shoulder, and Harry pulled sternly away.

"Don't," He spat.

"Harry…" Severus tried again to grab him, and the Gryffindor rounded on him, stopping their advance towards the gates of the school.

"So, now it's 'Harry'? For that matter, I suddenly exist again after you spent the last three hours ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Harry. I was merely-"

"Merely what, Severus?" Harry demanded. "Saving face in front of your Slytherins? I can buy that you'd prefer discretion. Hell, I _prefer_ a certain level of discretion. That doesn't mean I can stand idle while you pretend that we are what we've always been."

"Harry," Severus began sternly. "I wasn't…" He trailed off, looking away in annoyance as a pair of Sixth Year Slytherin girls approached and passed them, chattering and paying them no mind.

Harry smiled humorlessly. "Well, I guess that answers the question, doesn't it?" He turned to resume his walk back to the castle.

"Harry…"

The call was soft enough that the Slytherin girls couldn't hear it, and Harry took this as further proof that he was disposable. He quickened his pace. Soon, he had passed the two students, and was on the grounds of Hogwarts. He did not turn to see if Severus was following, he didn't have to. He remained near enough to the chattering duo of Snakes to know he wouldn't be stopped again.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, Harry appeared at dinner a little late. In an effort to forget Severus, and the traitorous organ in his chest that yearned for the man to offer up some apology so he could forgive him, he had spent the afternoon studying in his rooms. He had actually managed to get through an entire text, though he hardly remembered any of it.

The Gryffindor was busy trying recall if it was Roc's or Stryx that lived at the tops of mountains when he came into the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance. Only when he realized that his usual seat was taken did he pause in his stride. Normally, the seating order went Severus, Master Ailin, him, and then Filius Flitwick. Now, though, his Master had moved a seat closer to Filius, putting him beside the Potions Master.

"Harry, sit," Achesan commanded lightly. "The students are starting to stare."

Harry looked around the Great Hall to see that students were indeed watching the Head Table. He sat heavily in the seat beside Severus, but this did not stop the open stares through the Great Hall. He looked at his Master with a furrowed brow.

"Master Ailin?" The witch turned to him, pausing in her conversation with Flitwick. "Um, why are you in my seat?"

The Defense Master smiled, giving a light chuckle. "Oh, I suppose that is odd. Severus asked me if I could switch seats with you. I didn't see the harm."

Harry frowned. "But why-" He stopped when he realized his Master had turned back to Flitwick and was now paying him no mind. Sighing, he set about filling his plate. Several students were still watching their end of the Head Table raptly, but Harry ignored them as much as he was ignoring the man beside him.

"You were missed at lunch," Severus spoke idly.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Harry bit out angrily. He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I was busy studying."

"Anything in particular?" Severus asked, looking at him.

Harry turned as well, eyeing the Potions Master suspiciously. "Actually, yes. I was reading an interesting book about the different varieties of Magical birds. There was a chapter about Wizarding messenger owls that I found really interesting."

Severus grunted. "I can see how that might capture your interest."

Harry frowned as a warm hand covered his on his knee under the table. He glanced around the Great Hall surreptitiously and realized that several of the staring students, especially amidst the Slytherin table, had begun to whisper. There was no way they could see the clasp of their hands, but it was enough that Severus was speaking to him openly, something he rarely did to any of the many professors who'd sat in Harry's place over the years. Harry could only recall the once, during his first Welcoming Feast, when the Potions Master had looked bored while listening to Quirrel stammer about something. It probably looked even stranger to the students that he would not only openly converse with a colleague, but with _Harry Potter,_ his supposed enemy. Harry turned back to Severus with a small smile and curled his hand around the fingers lying against his leg. It wasn't the apology he'd been looking for, but it was somehow better. It was…just like Severus, in fact.

Severus listened to Harry speak about his studies throughout the meal, even going so far as to engage him in friendly debate over a few concepts Harry hadn't fully understood. Eventually, the students stopped watching them. Or, at least, Harry stopped noticing them. The change in the seating order would continue for the rest of term, much to the consternation of the gossips of Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry knocked on the door of Severus' office. He waited patiently, pointedly ignoring the memories of doing precisely this as a student, to be invited in. When the call to enter came, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door just as quickly. He opened the book in his hand to the place where he'd tucked his notes into the pages.

"Severus, I need your help," He said in annoyance. "Master Ailin has me researching this damn nonsense about the original uses of Animagi, and I can't find anything in the library that dates back far enough on the subject."

Harry looked up to see Severus smirking a little endearingly. "I wonder, does she come up with these queries at random?"

The Gryffindor chuckled appreciatively. "Sometimes I wonder," He agreed. "But I think this one is actually important. She's writing an article for some Defense journal in Egypt, where another Master has claimed that Animagi originated under Pharoah's law. Master Ailin knows for a fact that it originated in Ancient Greece, but she wants me to find the evidence to back-up her claim. She says if I find enough evidence, dates and all, I can write and post the rebuttal myself, as my first independent work, but I've run out of ideas. I have my own text detailing the first recorded mention of Egyptian Animagi, which I bought while we were in Egypt over the summer, but I have no idea where to get the opposing Greek texts. I just heard back from Flourish and Blotts that they don't have any idea, and I don't exactly have friends in Greece that I can call up to ask them to check the bookstores there."

Severus continued to smirk as he stood. "It is lucky for you, then, that I have such differing interests. Come."

Harry grinned as he followed the Potions Master a little apprehensively into the man's quarters. It was the first time he'd been in here, and he looked around unabashedly. "That's me, Severus, chalk full of dumb luck."

"Indeed," Severus answered with a dark chuckle. He moved over to a row of bookshelves beside his fireplace. He pulled a text off of one shelf almost at random. "This should suit your purposes."

Harry's grin widened as Severus turned back to where he was standing in the open doorway between the Potions Master's office and living quarters. He held out the text, and Harry moved further into the room. He took the book and tucked into his arm atop his own Egyptian text.

"Thank you, Severus, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. I hated the idea of returning to Master Ailin empty-handed."

Severus surprised him by taking the books from his hands and setting them aside on the arm of a nearby chair. Harry gasped slightly when he was drawn into the long-armed embrace.

"I do require a small repayment for my help," Severus levied.

Harry chuckled. "Is that right? Well, I haven't any money on me, Professor, and I've done my days of cauldron cleaning."

Severus raised an aristocratic eyebrow with a playful smirk. "Then I suppose a kiss must suffice me. Unless you would prefer I exact my pound of flesh some other way?"

"A kiss sounds perfectly acceptable," Harry murmured as he leaned up on the balls of his feet. He wrapped his arms around the man's stiff neck as the man leaned down to meet him halfway.

Harry moaned softly as their lips met in a sensual pressing of flesh. He immediately opened his mouth invitingly as his eyes slid shut. Severus took the invitation willingly and deepened the kiss. Soon, the sensual innocence descended into a passionate clawing. Harry felt his body respond, the usual fire setting his nerve-endings alight wherever their bodies met through their stifling robes. He pressed against the man, finding an answering pressure, and knowing he wanted more but not knowing how to ask. Before the answer came to him, a distant knock intruded on their private moment. Severus pulled away with a groan of annoyance, and Harry laid his head against the firm chest, breathing heavily. The knock came again.

"It is likely a student," Severus muttered in distaste. "Except for your Master, everyone else knows to enter and try knocking on the door to my rooms if I don't respond immediately."

Harry nodded. "S'good to know for the future. Do the rules apply to me as well?"

Severus smirked down at him. "Hardly," He said smoothly. "Should you ever find you have need of me, you may come here at will."

Harry smirked as well. "Careful, Severus. I'm a Gryffindor, I may take you up on that."

Severus leaned down and Harry closed his eyes as he enjoyed a chaste kiss.

"Would you join me for dinner this Friday?" Severus asked softly.

Harry frowned; Friday was Halloween. "Do you mean the feast?"

"No," Severus answered. "We are required to attend the feast, but my intentions were for afterwards. You could meet me at the gates, and we could walk together to Hogsmeade for our own private celebration."

"I can do that," Harry agreed, smiling. "What time?"

"It would have to be a late dinner, considering the feast. What say you to 9'o'clock? It would give the majority of the students time enough to adjourn to their respective common rooms."

"What about your Slytherins?" Harry asked as there came a third, impatient knock from the office.

Severus growled slightly over Harry's head at the open door into his office. "They would survive a few hours of my absence. Though, if that is one of mine, he or she may not survive this night."

Harry pulled out of Severus' arms, knowing he could have stayed there for hours, knock or no, and picked up his texts. "It's a date, then."

He leaned up and pressed another kiss to Severus' thin lips for good measure before they both moved back into the office. Severus resumed his place behind his desk. They shared a tender look of adoration before he called for the persistent student to enter. Harry snorted slightly when his Master, rather than a student, opened the door.

"Goodness," Master Ailin said, chuckling. "I come here to ask if you've seen my apprentice, and lo I find you're holding him captive, Severus."

Harry chuckled, as well, as Severus scowled. "Actually, I've been in the library the last several hours. I just came down to see if Severus had some books that might help me with my research. Turns out he did."

"Harry, you look positively disheveled!" Master Ailin accused, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Harry blushed. "Well, you know what they say, Master. What goes on in the library stacks, _stays_ in the library stacks."

Master Ailin laughed warmly. "Well, whatever it was, I hope you got the better end. Come, I found something interesting while I was going through some old things that I want to see if you can identify. A sign of a good Defense Master is one who can identify artifacts both of the Dark Arts and that defend against them. Thank you, Severus, for whatever help you've offered my young apprentice. I daresay, I've never seen anyone go to such lengths for research as he typically does."

"Think nothing of it, Professor Achesan," Severus replied smoothly. "It is an honor to assist someone so dedicated to their craft as Mister Potter is."

"Dedicated, fanatical," Master Ailin said, giggling. "Really, what's the difference? Thank you again, Severus. And please, call me Ailin. I actually think we've done this a few times before. Come along, Harry, there's testing to be done."

Harry nodded as his master turned to leave. He looked back at Severus and smiled. "Friday?"

Severus offered up a small half-smile that made the Gryffindor's heart flutter.

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts. Technically, just because he was present where students had gathered, he was meant to be keeping an eye out for trouble or trouble-making. The students, however, seemed too jolly to engage in much trouble, enjoying the frosty air that promised coming snow. So, instead, Harry was simply meandering, lost in thought over his commitment to Severus. Namely, he was wondering if it was really worth the effort it had been thus far.

Severus continued to hold his hand at meals, and they still enjoyed their morning walks and occasional silent evenings in the Restricted Section, but outside of these small examples the man had been frustratingly distant. They'd had a second "date" just the night before, and again Severus had left Harry on the steps of Hogwarts. Harry hadn't even had a chance to try again to ask the Potions Master up to his rooms. He'd still been working up the courage after being blown off the last time when Severus had planted a farewell kiss on his lips and disappeared to his dungeons. Harry, who was still a teenager for all intents and purposes, didn't know how much more of it he could take. He wanted to take that next step in the relationship, but no longer knew how to ask after being rejected twice now. Not to mention Severus' general dismissive air whenever they passed in the corridors for any reason. It was hard to know if he should stay with someone when he wasn't even entirely sure the other man was as committed as he was.

Harry started when he was grabbed suddenly by the wrist and dragged through a waist-high stand of bushes that had somehow survived the frost with their foliage intact. He grunted a little painfully as he was pressed up against a tree, and frowned at the smirking Potions Master who was leaning over him a little predatorily. He looked around to make sure they weren't being watched, and was grateful to see they were out of view of most of the students.

"What're you-?"

He was cut off by a slow kiss.

"I did try to get your attention," Severus said, pulling away slightly. "I thought I might share this spot with you."

Harry glanced around the area they were in. If they knelt down, they would be nearly invisible under the bare branches of the tree, as the trunk was surrounded entirely by a circle of bushes that stood just far enough away to allow a person or two to hide in their shade against the tree. Aside from this, though, the place looked unremarkable. The grass was white with frost, as were the branches above them, but so was everything else on the grounds. Giving up, Harry looked at his companion curiously.

"I forfeit, what's so special about this particular tree?"

"It is mine," Severus answered simply.

Harry knew the Potions Master was intentionally playing off his curiosity, and he smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Indeed," Severus said. "This was my favorite spot as a student. I would sit under this tree for hours on the weekend, reading and listening as the other students frolicked and fooled. In spite of his best efforts, James rarely found me here. I've never shared this spot with anyone before now, not even with your mother."

Harry smiled a little gratefully. He was still struggling internally with his devotion to the Potions Master, but it seemed like every time his insecurities started to get the best of him, the man did something remarkably revealing about himself and his past. After their first date, he'd told Harry about his history with the Gryffindor's mother; later, he'd spoken briefly of his first boyfriend, and the heartache it had wrought. Now he was showing Harry his own private escape, a secret no one else knew of. The Gryffindor melted a little as Severus kissed him passionately, but pushed him away slightly when an echoing, childish laugh reminded him they were nowhere near alone.

"Severus, the students-"

"Cannot see us," The Potions Master assured him. "As I said, your father often couldn't find me here. I am rather adept at notice-me-not spells. I can, however, stop if you are uncomfortable."

Harry smirked as the man pretended to pull away. He could see the challenge in the twinkling black eyes, and drew the taller body back against him roughly.

"Don't you dare, you git." He murmured against thin, pale lips.

Severus smirked as well and drew him into another overwhelming kiss. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms more firmly around the pale neck. Okay, so they had their problems, but Harry was starting to think he could put up with much more if Severus kept kissing him like this. Why did they have to take that next step so quickly, anyway? It wasn't like there was some invisible deadline that said 'if you don't, you're not really together'. And Harry could wait a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Break came with blizzard-like snowfall, but without the blistering winds. Rather, the snow fell almost entirely overnight, nearly knee-deep. Harry joined Severus the first morning of the Holiday, and shared a good laugh with the man over the whispers he was now much more privy to in his new role. The students, with apparently little else to do, were speculating wildly over who two had left the footprints in the snow that crossed the grounds. The very same prints, the gossiping students assured the interested First Years, which had graced the castle grounds the year before. Some brave few from each House claimed to either know or _be_ the mysterious print-makers.

Harry grinned slyly at his companion. "So, what're you getting me for Christmas?" He asked, half-joking. They had not yet discussed an exchange of gifts, but Harry had already bought the man an expensive crystal stirring rod, inlaid with gold filigree specific to dragon ingredients.

"What would you like?" Severus asked seriously, looking down at him with a small half-smile.

Harry sighed wistfully as he stared up into the dark sky above. "To know if I'm advancing properly in my apprenticeship," He said a little gloomily.

"I am afraid I would have no way of gaining such knowledge," Severus admitted, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of Harry's hand.

Harry smiled, looking over at the Potions Master. "True, but you could give me the next best thing."

"And what would that be?"

Harry chuckled. "A kiss on New Year's," He joked. "I've never been able to partake in the tradition."

"What of your relationship with Longbottom?" Severus queried, frowning.

"It would hardly have been the same thing," Harry argued lightly. "Even _if_ he hadn't gone home for the holidays."

Severus smirked and lifted Harry's hand to his lips for a light kiss. "No promises."

Harry snickered, nodding. "Fair enough."

 _-Break-_

Despite his misgivings about celebrating any holiday with the people he still sometimes thought of as his professor's, Harry found he enjoyed his first Christmas Break as a member of Hogwarts' staff immensely. He'd received gifts or cards from all of the staff, including a lovely note from the resident Potions Master, and it had eased some of his nervousness over sending them each their own gift, big or small; especially since he hadn't expected anything from any of them besides Hagrid.

On New Year's Eve, Harry joined his colleagues in the teacher's lounge for their festive party. His major concern was of being the odd man out, being new and so recently a student, but the professors of Hogwarts were as welcoming as they had been all year. He was delighted to learn that even the professors whose classes he'd never participated in were very friendly after a few drinks. When the time neared the final countdown to New Years, Harry realized for the umpteenth time that Severus was notably absent. With only fifteen minutes to spare, he screwed his courage down and approached his former Head of House.

"I noticed that Severus hasn't come," He said, hoping he sounded casual.

Minerva giggled, slightly tipsy. "Oh, that stick in the mud never comes to the staff parties unless Albus demands it," She informed Harry. "He's probably down on the fourth floor, making sure the students aren't raiding the kitchens. He always has detentions to hand out."

Harry struggled not to let his disappointment show. "Oh, really?" He asked.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Sometimes I fear for that young man, and how anti-social he can be."

"No kidding," Harry said.

He excused himself and moved away from the major passel of teachers. The Gryffindor leaned against the wall of a dark corner, his hands in his pocket. So, Severus wasn't coming. It explained the 'no promises' reply to his request. At the time, Harry had thought the man was teasing, but now he realized that this time it had apparently actually meant 'no'. With a sigh, Harry decided he was no longer enjoying the party, and moved towards the door. He no longer cared if Minerva connected the dots between his query about Severus' absence and his own leaving, either. Harry just wanted to go to his rooms for a proper sulk.

Most of the way to his rooms, Harry looked up from his feet to find himself in familiar surroundings. Somehow, he'd detoured to his old, semi-hidden corridor from the year before. And halfway down there was a dark figure, vaguely illuminated by moonlight through the single clean window, and backlit by some sort of flickering firelight. Curious, Harry moved down the corridor, approaching the Potions Master. As he drew closer, he saw that the man was smirking, and his special ledge had been made up with a few small pillows, several flickering candles, and a bouquet of black roses.

Harry frowned. "How could you possibly have known I would come here?" He asked in exasperation. " _I_ didn't even know I would come here until I did."

Severus only shrugged and held out his hand in invitation. Harry took the warm hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled against the firm, thin chest. He still _really_ wanted to know how the man seemed to know him better than he knew himself, but it was clear he would get no answer. Severus reached up with his wand and spelled the time to be projected on the wall opposite them. It showed that they had only a few minutes left before the final countdown. A second flick of his wand had soft music filling the air, and Harry chuckled as he was led in a slow dance.

"You do realize that tradition only dictates that you kiss me at midnight," Harry pointed out, fumbling slightly over the simple steps.

"I am aware," Severus answered.

He said nothing else, and Harry decided to let that go as well. They danced together, and Harry slowly picked up the rhythm, forgetting time as they swept together back and forth in front of his special window. Eventually, Severus spoke again.

"Professor Achesan informs me that you're advancing phenomenally well in your apprenticeship," Severus said casually.

Harry froze and gaped at the Potions Master. Before he could speak, in gratitude or amaze he wasn't sure, the giant clock tower of Hogwarts began to chime the hour, echoing distantly off the walls of the school. Severus took the opportunity of Harry's surprise to place a tender kiss on his lips, which he deepened minutely before pulling away.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

Harry grinned as the clock continued to chime. "Happy New Year, Severus."


	12. Chapter 12

Only a few days after the Break had ended, Harry found himself in the dungeons. Outside of their morning walks, he had not really seen Severus since their private New Year's celebration. Word amongst the students was that their return had heralded a return of the Greasy Git of the Dungeons. Out of concern for the Potions Master, Harry made his way to the foreboding office within the bowels of the school. With none of his usual courage, he hesitated before knocking. He had no idea of how he would be received. His few trips down here had always been out of necessity, and he had no real reason for his presence now.

Finally, Harry forced himself to knock. After a long wait that had him shifting nervously on the balls of his feet, he knocked again. Still, no answer came. Resolving himself to knock only once more before giving his pursuit up as hopeless, he rapped his knuckles a little more loudly upon the oaken barrier. Almost before his hand had fallen back to his side, the door swung open on a snarling face that startled him. However, upon realizing who was at his door, Severus relaxed immediately into his usual stoicism that hid a secret depth of emotion for the Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "I didn't mean…I don't want to interrupt you if you're working. I just came down to check on you."

Severus did not speak or shift. His eyes sparkled with some emotion Harry didn't know. After a long, tense moment, Harry decided he _had_ been foolish to come down. Clearly there was nothing wrong, and his presence was nothing more than a disruption. He stepped back from the door and cast his eyes to their feet.

"I'm sorry," He said again. "Obviously you're fine. I-I'll see you at dinner."

Harry turned to go, mentally kicking himself, only to find his wrist grabbed in a sure grip that pulled him inside the office. The door closed soundly behind him as he was drawn into a passionate kiss. He blushed when Severus pulled away, the arms around his waist unrelenting.

"You were concerned for me?" Severus queried in his dark voice.

Harry nodded. "I was," He admitted bashfully. "I've only seen you at meals, and…well, the students claim that you've been acting like a…well, like a git. I was worried that something had happened."

Severus smirked. "Nothing more than an epidemic of the season," He said softly. "Many of the students have persistent colds that require multiple doses of Pepper-Up, and a few are suffering from Dragon Flu. I have been working diligently on potions for the Infirmary, and seem to suffer from the worst case of 'interruptus' that prevents me doing my work in a timely fashion."

Harry blushed further, pulling away guiltily as he averted his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He murmured.

Gentle fingers on his chin lifted his eyes to the bright, coal gaze. " _You_ , I must discount from this. Your presence is nothing less than a welcome distraction."

"Yes, but I'm still clearly interrupting," Harry argued. "When I knocked-"

"You need not have."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Need not have what?"

"Knocked," Severus said pointedly. "I have told you before, you are always welcome here."

Harry smiled as he was drawn into a fervent kiss that sent his heart skittering in his chest. When they drew apart again, his smile didn't falter.

"I appreciate that you say so," He murmured. "And I may someday soon take you up on that."

"I look forward to the day you do," Severus replied immediately.

Harry pulled slowly out of the embrace. "For now, though, I should probably go. You have work that needs doing, and Master Ailin needs me to finish the Sixth Year marking while she works on her rebuttal to a Slovakian Defense text that's begun circulating. It's shite, and she wants to get ahead of the trend before the commonwealth of Europe begin blowing themselves up."

Thin lips twisted in a half-smile that weakened Harry's knees. They shared another tender kiss before he drew away entirely. With a last look into those impassioned ebony orbs, he pulled away completely and left the dimly lit office.

 _-Break-_

School had resumed as normal, with the students returning to their boisterous selves following a cure of the epidemic. In many cases, the students were even more boisterous than before they had left for the holiday. Harry had become even more grateful for the silent reprieve his mornings, and sometimes late nights in the library, with Severus offered. Unfortunately, and in spite of the clever, romantic New Year's surprise, Harry still found himself questioning what was going on between himself and the Potions Master. They had still yet to go any further than simple heated kisses, and they _never_ spoke of their futures, except in regards to their work.

With a sigh, Harry resolved himself to simply asking. He knew it would break him, if the answers weren't favorable, but the not-knowing was already breaking him as it was.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are we…friends?"

A glance revealed a playful smirk on the sallow features. "If you like."

Harry hesitated, drawing a deep breath. "And, are we…are we more?"

Severus paused and Harry turned to face him. Severus tried and failed to hide a half-smile behind their clasped hands as he lifted Harry's knuckles to his lips.

"If you like."

Harry frowned a little angrily. "That's not an answer, Severus."

Severus continued to offer up his half-smile as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He sighed, placing a light kiss on Harry's scarred forehead.

"I have lived long enough, Harry," Severus began carefully, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. "To know that I can promise no one eternity. If I thought I could, however, I would promise it to you."

Harry smiled a little ashamedly, hating himself for his doubts. "S'good enough."

"It is disheartening that you think so," Severus told him seriously.

Harry's smile dissolved in confusion. "Why?"

"You should be with someone who can promise you the sun and the moon, Harry."

"What for?" Harry asked, just as serious and slightly offended. "They would only be lying. Besides, I'm more than happy with you."

Severus' half-smile returned, making Harry smile again. "Then I am content, as well."

Harry lifted onto the balls of his feet to plant a soft kiss on the uplifted corner of the Potions Master's lips. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

Severus smirked, holding Harry a little tighter. "Promises, promises, Mister Potter."

Harry chuckled lightly as he was drawn into a longer kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend of Valentine's was again a Hogsmeade weekend. Despite the holiday technically being the day after, the students took the opportunity to celebrate the day of lovers in Hogsmeade. Severus, who Harry had hoped to spend the day wandering the village with, even if they did nothing more than exchange conversation, was trapped in his dungeons under a mountainous request for Pepper-Up from the Infirmary, following a terrible secondary outbreak of colds amongst the younger Years.

With Severus busy, Harry had decided to spend the day with his favorite ginger and her best friend. Ginny was feeling bereft, without Dean to celebrate the holiday with, and Harry held some small hope for lightening her mood. They had visited Zonko's (still holding out against Fred and George's continued attempts to buy their location), and Honeyduke's, where Harry had splurged in both shops and had found some marginal success in brightening his friend's pretty features. Technically, he wasn't supposed to give gifts to students, but he'd followed Hagrid's example and did it anyway. They were enjoying a light lunch in The Three Broomsticks when they were interrupted.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Dean's distinctive voice echoed and bounced jauntily off the walls of Hogsmeade's buildings, including within the tavern where the girl in question sat. Harry shrugged when Ginny looked up at him sharply, apparently expecting some answer. Luna only smiled mysteriously when they both turned to her. With sudden quickness, Harry stood with Ginny and they made their way out of the pub, Luna following along at a skip. Harry watched as Ginny stepped into the middle of the street and looked up the boulevard. He looked as well, and saw Dean standing a few shops up, Fred and George on either side of him. As if by magic, the crowd of students between the two lovers parted as one, clearing the street to stand bundled together against the shops. Dean walked down the street, his cloak flapping in the wind behind him, as Fred and George walked slightly behind, conjured trumpets blaring.

When Dean had reached Ginny, who stood completely frozen in the middle of the street, he took her hand. Harry noted that his friend's hand was trembling as he reached for his girlfriend, and he suddenly realized what was happening. He grinned, watching the duo as Dean went down on one knee, in the middle of the street.

"Bit slow on the uptake, Harry," Luna mumbled beside him, giggling.

Harry chuckled appreciatively and nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the couple standing a few feet in front of him.

"Ginny We-!" Harry winced with his friends and the gathered students at Dean's failure to cancel his sonorous spell. Fred cleared his throat and flicked his wand, and Harry listened intently as Dean continued in a softer, but firm tone of voice. "Sorry. Er…Ginny Weasley, I have come here today with only one intent. I love you, Ginevra, and I want the world to know it. I would shout it from the tops of mountains, if I thought anyone would hear."

"Please don't do that," Ginny replied, smiling endearingly. A chuckle moved through the assorted crowd.

Dean cleared his throat. "As it is, I have come here to declare my love for you in front of your friends and peers. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would consent to marrying me. Will you, Ginny, do me the great honor of joining with me in holy matrimony?"

Ginny sniffled, and Harry looked at her. He realized a little belatedly that she was crying. She nodded profusely.

"Yes!" She cried.

Dean grinned and rose to his feet to pull his freshly betrothed into an ardent kiss. Fred and George, still standing by, shot their wands into the air. Multi-colored sparks shot from the ends to rain harmlessly down onto the students and happy couple, as well as several wizarding fireworks Harry guessed they'd taken the time to sporadically place throughout the village. Harry drew his own wand and nudged the Fifth Year Ravenclaw boy standing next to him before shooting his own sparks into the air. The Fifth Year grinned and did the same. Soon, all of the students were shooting off sparks from their wands as Dean and Ginny continued to kiss. Harry saw that there were even some Slytherin-green sparks in the mix. Eventually, once the sparks, fireworks, and cheers had worn thin, George tapped his soon-to-be brother-in-law on the shoulder.

"The ring?" Harry heard him remind Dean gently, pulling a box from his own pocket and passing it over.

Harry grinned as Ginny swooned slightly as soon as the ring was revealed. He understood now why Fred and George were here. They'd probably swung the invite by presenting Dean with the Weasley heirloom ring. Harry remembered when the Weasley Matriarch had hesitantly passed the ring to her twin sons a couple summers back, with a warning that it was intended only for the person one or the other knew they would spend the rest of their life with. It had been her way of showing acceptance of their homosexuality, and it had made both of the twins tear up at being given such a huge responsibility. Harry couldn't imagine how hard the decision must have been to pass the ring off to their baby sister.

Soon, the crowd of students began to disperse. Ginny and Dean still had eyes only for each other, and Harry had grown tired of watching them moon over each other in the middle of the street. He turned and went back into The Three Broomsticks, where his lunch had cooled in his absence. He felt unbelievably happy for his two friends. He had hoped, since it had become clear in his Sixth Year that their relationship was there for keeps, that they would someday come to this crossroads, and he was doubly glad that he'd been there to witness it.

Briefly, Harry wondered how he might propose someday, if the mood arose. He was unsurprised to find he had absolutely no idea of how he would go about it. Always assuming his would-be betrothed was Severus, and the man didn't grow bored with him in the interim, he had no idea of how he might ask such a thing of the man. He couldn't even work up the courage to ask Severus to his bed, how the hell was he going to ask the stoic Potions Master something that would decide the rest of their lives?


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Harry found himself still thinking on Dean's proposal to Ginny. It was a rare occasion where Harry had shown up randomly in Severus' rooms. After the "if you like" discussion, Harry had begun testing the waters of their foundling accord. Whenever he grew bored with the familiar surroundings of his rooms, or the quiet of the Restricted Section, he'd come down to Severus' rooms to continue any research that didn't require the library. Each time, he had felt the thundering nervousness in his chest that this time the door would be locked, Severus gone elsewhere, or that he'd be turned away, the Potions Master too busy to be bothered. Neither had yet to happen.

Harry shifted his head slightly in Severus' lap, uncrossing and re-crossing his bare feet on the surprisingly comfortable couch. He scowled as he realized that the sentence he'd been writing had begun to trail on like a First Year's essay, and spelled the ink from the page. He bit his lip as he tried to reword the lengthy explanation into something legible.

"Severus?" He muttered distractedly.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, sipping at his coffee as he stared intently at the book hovering magically at eye level.

"Two wizards can marry in the Wizarding World, right?"

"If they so choose," Severus replied, flicking to the next page in his book.

"Hm," Harry mumbled, erasing his sentence a second time and readdressing it again. "Have…have you ever thought about marriage?"

"To you?" Severus asked mildly. "Or do you mean in general?"

Harry shrugged against the man's thigh, his tongue between his teeth as he finally decided on how to write the troublesome sentence. "Either."

The Gryffindor grinned as the sentence finally started to flow properly into a proper paragraph as long fingers carded through his hair. Severus surprised him with a chaste, yet searing kiss. He pulled away with a smirk.

"It has crossed my mind," The Potions Master remarked blandly.

Harry grinned as he was kissed again before they returned their attention to their individual tasks. He saw no reason to carry the subject any further. He was still partially on the fence about their emotional commitment to each other, thanks in large part to the fact that he was still chaste. There was nothing that said they ever had to make a physical commitment, and Harry somewhat doubted they ever would. The idea held no promise at all. Besides, you couldn't exactly stand before your friends and family and declare absolute fealty to each other when none of them even knew you were together.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry couldn't believe he'd lost his notes. He was almost completely sure he'd packed them when he'd left the Library, but they had been annoyingly absent by the time he'd reached his rooms. Now he was walking back, hoping Madame Pince hadn't banished three hours of work as simple trash.

Master Ailin had announced a deadline for this most recent essay, something she'd never done previously, and he had only two days left to write down everything he'd discovered about Nifflers in some semblance of prose. Harry stopped curiously as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Hogwart's Potions Master and Head of Slytherin leaning casually in the doorway of an abandoned classroom, holding out a scroll.

"Would you, by chance, be searching for these?" Severus asked, wagging the parchment in his hand.

Harry frowned and reached for the notes, only to have them pulled out of his reach. "How did you-"

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings, Mister Potter," Severus remarked.

Harry scowled and reached again for his notes. "Severus, I really have a lot of work to do."

Again, the notes were held out of reach, and Harry followed them irritably, stepping towards the Head of Slytherin. Severus allowed Harry to take his notes, which were immediately stuffed into his bag, and instead grabbed Harry by the lapel of his robes, dragging him into the abandoned classroom. Harry frowned as the door was kicked shut and he was pressed back against it. His frown deepened as his bag was lifted over his head and dropped haphazardly onto the ground.

"Severus, I really don't have time for this."

A warm hand cupped his head while the other gripped his hip almost bruisingly.

"Surely you can spare a moment, Harry." Severus breathed.

Harry melted into the kiss that immediately set his skin alight with need. He'd taken to calling these rare kisses as Severus' "claiming" kisses, as they were always slightly possessive and usually took place after too much time had passed between them. Severus pulled away, smirking when Harry tried to follow.

"I could spare a moment or two," Harry murmured, snagging his fingers in the thick robes and dragging the man hard against him.

Severus followed his "claiming" kiss with one Harry had begun to associate with teasing, where his body moved just enough against Harry to hint at a delicious friction that sparked up Harry's spine like lightning. This time, though, Harry was having none of it. He was stressed, overworked, and right now what he needed was not torture that would only add to his frustration. The Gryffindor pressed Severus back, the Potions Master stumbling only slightly until he was pressed back against the dusty teacher's desk at the front of the room. Harry ground his hips forward, standing on the balls of his feet for proper leverage, and hissed at the sensation this caused.

Severus pulled away slightly. "Harry-"

"Please," Harry moaned needily, grinding forward again.

He felt Severus tense against him hesitantly before he found himself turned so that he was being pressed over the desk. The kiss Severus instigated now was full of raw passion and Harry groaned wantonly into it. _This_ was what he needed. Without even realizing that the man had begun, Harry groaned again as the Potions Master finished unbuttoning his shirt under his open robes. A firm hand swept over his exposed chest before reaching under the shirt to claw at his back, drawing Harry hard against the firm body. Severus ground against him, one hand poised on the desk for better leverage than Harry could ever have hoped for.

Harry gasped as the Potions Master drew away to sink his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder. It hurt, but it also felt incredible, and Harry buried his hands into the lank, black hair of his former professor as he gasped desperately for air that refused to fill his lungs. He moaned frustratedly, feeling his eyes well-up slightly. He could feel himself dangling just on the edge, but a deeper need kept him from falling over the precipice.

"Ah, Severus, please," He cried into the still air of the classroom.

Severus growled darkly, consuming Harry's lips once more as his hand slithered from Harry's back to his stomach. With a flick of talented fingers, Harry felt his pants button loosen. He pressed against the fingers that ripped his zipper down roughly, but soon they were gone. He had a moment to mourn the loss of the near-contact he desperately needed before long fingers plunged into his skivvies to take him in hand. He cried out roughly as his body convulsed on the edge. Before long, the feel of calloused, potion-stained fingers against his burning rod, expertly tugging and gliding, had him plunging head first into the dark abyss.

It was by far the strongest orgasm Harry had ever experienced as his vision darkened to black. He knew distantly that his hips were convulsing into Severus' hand, and that he'd shouted the man's name, but this was all unimportant in the face of blinding clarity. In the next moment, the clarity was gone, and he collapsed in exhaustion against the shoulder of his companion. They were both breathing heavily, and it took Harry a moment to wonder why. He knew why he couldn't catch his breath, but Severus had seemed in complete control before now.

Feeling a little guilty over having gotten all of the attention, Harry reached down for Severus' belt a little tiredly. Strong hands curled around his wrists, stopping him before he'd even reached the waist of the man's trousers. He frowned up at Severus in consternation.

"But, you-"

"No," Severus said, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry pulled away guiltily, realizing exactly what just happened. He scooted back onto the desk he was pressed against and wrapped his arms around his exposed chest and abdomen, hugging himself coldly. He found he couldn't bring himself to look up into the angry or disappointed black gaze.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled morosely. He didn't think he'd ever felt like crying more than he did now, but he absolutely refused to let that happen.

The Gryffindor resisted the urge to pull away, disgusted with himself, when a firm finger and thumb on his chin guided him to look up and around into the confused, caring, ebony eyes. Despite the lack of negative feeling in the dark look, he did not feel the weighty guilt on his heart lighten. He cast his eyes away sullenly.

"Whatever for, Harry?"

Harry frowned, looking back up into the Potions Master's onyx gaze. "For pushing you?" It had been intended as a statement, but chose instead to be a question as it left his lips. "You tried to say 'no', and I just kept on. I pressured you into it…and now you don't even want me to touch you."

Severus raised an imperious eyebrow and grabbed Harry's hand, lifting it to press against his cheek. "You're touching me now," Severus said meaningfully. Harry stared at him, unconvinced. "Harry, I tried to say 'no' before only because I didn't want the first time we did something of this sort to happen in an old, dusty classroom. And I said 'no' just now, not because I do not crave your touch, but because this was entirely about your needs. You did nothing wrong, and you should never feel guilty about asking me for something you want. I will always give to you, if it is mine to give."

Harry let a small, bashful smile creep onto his lips. "A-actually…since we're, you know, on the subject, I really want _more_ than this. But…the last time I asked you sort of blew me off."

Severus smirked, touching a reddened cheek. "Harry…that was very near the beginning. It would hardly have been sporting of me to take your virginity before either of us knew the depth of your commitment."

Harry frowned, only a little playfully. "And, of course, your commitment was never in question," He admonished, thinking that he'd been questioning exactly that the last several months.

Severus offered up a tender kiss that was so sweet and meaningful, Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "Never."

Harry sighed lightly as he was kissed again. It wasn't exactly post-coital bliss, but it was near enough, and he slid his hand from a gaunt cheek into the black hair he was growing to love the feel of. When Severus pulled away again, Harry felt leagues better about what they'd just done. He managed another bashful smile as Severus studied him intently.

"Why don't you come to my rooms over the Easter break?" He invited thoughtfully. "The students are usually too busy with their homework during the holiday to be much trouble, we could possibly steal away the entire week without fear of interruption, save the Headmaster."

Harry felt himself blush again. "D'you mean, come to your rooms for…you know… _that_?" He wanted to smack himself for sounding like a twelve year old girl, but there was no helping it.

Severus smirked a little mischievously. "I should refuse until you can say the word without blushing," He teased.

Harry chuckled. "That's not fair. I can't help my naivety."

Severus offered up a dark chuckle as he placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips. "Very well, Mister Potter, I forfeit the argument." He paused, leaning his forehead against Harry's. "I must away," He sighed regrettably. "I really do have mountains of marking to do, and I believe you have a paper to write. I'll see you at dinner."

Harry nodded, melting into the farewell kiss, and watched the Potions Master leave the room discreetly. He stood with a wistful sigh and began writing himself. He was in the midst of re-tucking his shirt when it occurred to him that Severus had never actually said why he was being invited down to the man's rooms. He'd _asked_ , but Severus had skillfully evaded the answer by reminding Harry of one of his own shortcomings. The Gryffindor sighed and added a little extra shrug as he slipped into his robes. It was about time to give up on getting straight answers out of the Potions Master. There was only one thing Harry knew for sure about his future with Severus, be it the coming weeks or the coming years: There were _no_ promises.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite Harry's best intention of going to Severus' rooms on the first or second day of the holiday, Harry joined Severus before dawn on the fourth day still relatively untouched (always assuming that was the purpose of his visit, of course). Severus had yet to mention his absence, or even the invitation, but Harry had found himself consumed by thoughts of it. To one side, he was grievously nervous about what would happen when he showed up. Their activities in the abandoned classroom a few weeks back had been none-too-gentle. At the time, it had been exactly what Harry needed, but now the memory scared him. What if that was the only way Severus knew, or preferred, of making love? Roughly, and a bit harsh?

On the other side, Harry was angry with himself for his worries and naivety. In the first case, there was nothing that said they would go so far, nor even to the point of more heavy petting, when it came down to it. In the second case, if it _was_ what Harry desperately hoped it to be, he knew damned well that Severus could be tender. He trusted Severus, even if not all of him agreed. More frustrating was the fact that Harry had begun to blush like an idiot whenever Severus joined their hands, either at meals or during their morning walks, ever since the invitation had been levied.

And, of course, even more frustrating was the fact that he had thus far failed to satisfy the invitation by actually showing up. If it had been a matter of his baseless fears alone, Harry felt he could easily rally the courage necessary. He was, after all, a foolhardy Gryffindor. Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple.

As they neared Severus' secret tree, the Potions Master spoke.

"I have noted your absence, lately," He said stoically.

Harry winced at the coldness buried in the tone. "I know…I-I'm sorry. I've wanted to come down, but…it's seems like a lame excuse, but Master Ailin has assigned me a paper to be finished by the end of the holiday. I've been stuck in the library most nights, consumed with finishing my work. We're already half-past the holiday, and I've still got so much left to do. She warned me that this particular research essay could be a test of my abilities, and I can't afford to fail any of the tests she puts me to."

Severus sighed. "You could have said so sooner," He admonished lightly. "However, if you find yourself in need of assistance, or an escape from the library, my invitation stands."

Harry smiled. "Thank you…" He said. "I may take you up on that very soon. The closer we get to the end of the Holiday, the more crowded the library gets, and even Madame Pince can't shush them all. And I've abandoned doing research in my own rooms, since they seem to be a revolving door of visitors, and students seeking help with their Defense homework."

"My rooms are always open to you," Severus repeated softly.

Harry nodded, squeezing the man's hand in his, and they continued their walk in silence. He considered what he had to lose. Technically, he had already finished the necessary research, and was only searching now for "filler" information that would make his piece longer and more interesting. And there was a good chance that he'd gathered more than enough of that, as well. Besides, nothing said anything had to happen if he showed up at Severus' rooms. He'd already clarified with himself that nothing had been promised. If something did, though, he could reasonably miss out on a few hours of work. He still had three and a half days to finish writing the paper, and he'd written longer essays in less time.

With a mental nod, Harry resolved to spend the evening in Severus' quarters. If nothing else, he missed the man's company, as Severus' had stopped seeking him out as soon as the Holiday had begun. True, they had their morning walks, but these seemed somehow separate from everything else. As if the hour before dawn was a world that belonged solely to them, it wasn't the same as seeking one another out with pure intent.

 _-Break-_

That evening, Harry collected his study materials from his rooms after dinner and carried them down to Severus' quarters. After ensuring there was no one to see him, he entered the office without knocking, and breathed a minor sigh of relief that he hadn't walked in on Severus with a student or something. In fact, the man was nowhere to be seen. Harry moved to the door that separated the office from the Potions Master's living quarters. He hesitated, wavering in front of the oaken barrier.

What was it he'd thought earlier? Seeking one another with "pure intent"? This hardly seemed to qualify, and Harry felt unsure about the subtle difference. Should he knock? These were unknown waters for him. He knew on the surface that he was here to study, and whatever happened would happen, but he also got a sense that merely showing up had it's own secret expectations.

The Gryffindor raised his fist to knock, but swept his hand through his hair instead. What if he did knock? Severus would answer the door and he'd feel like even more of a heel than he already did just showing up like this. What if Severus had wanted some form of warning before Harry took up the invitation? He hadn't any of the times previous, but Harry had already noted that there was a subtle difference here. Harry rubbed the hair at the back of his head roughly and sighed at the door. Maybe he should just walk in, treat this like a normal visit, and then just respond accordingly if Severus was surprised or dismayed by his appearance.

"Your nervousness is an agony to watch."

Harry jumped and turned, slamming back into the door he'd been staring at so intently. He clasped his research to his chest protectively. Severus stood, smirking calmly, almost directly behind him. The Gryffindor scowled.

"You have a really bad habit of doing that," He accused.

The smirk didn't falter. "It is a gift." Severus raised his wand and Harry stumbled back into the man's rooms as the door he was pressed against opened suddenly and without warning. "So, which did you come for?" Severus asked, following him in calmly.

Harry frowned. He wasn't entirely sure about which "which" Severus meant. The Potions Master saved him from further embarrassment by gesturing to his armful of parchment.

"Studying, or assistance?" The Slytherin clarified.

Harry blushed, straightening and hating himself for the warmth in his cheeks. "Studying," He answered firmly. "I _think_ I've found everything I need. Now all I have to do is write it down to where it at least resembles a proper essay."

Severus smirked and moved over to his couch, sitting down. "I am available, should questions arise."

Harry smiled. The man's calm was infectious, and he felt his racing heart begin to slow. He was even beginning to feel slightly foolish for his agitation. Kicking off his shoes by the door, he walked over to the couch as well and situated himself beside his companion, spreading his materials on the low coffee table. He smirked at the Potions Master as the man summoned a book from his shelves.

"I may take you up on that," Harry joked. "What do you know about Hinky Punk and Red Cap mating rituals?"

Severus smirked, settling his book in his lap. "We shall have to see, dependent on which questions might arise."

Harry chuckled appreciatively and turned to his work, satisfied that things were so amazingly…the same. Nothing was different than the last few times he'd visited the dungeons, and there was no pressure for things to _be_ different. He prized himself on his first thought that nothing _had_ to happen. And, if it did, he would wrestle that when it arose. The Gryffindor mentally smacked himself for the images "wrestle" and "arose" brought to mind, and managed to hide his blush as he began scripting his most recent research paper. Soon, he was lost in the relatively small world of forest-inhabiting Dark Creatures and how their differing mating rituals affected their victims.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later, Harry tossed his quill and parchment onto the coffee table in frustration. His sentencing was starting to run long, again, and he simply couldn't stare at the parchment any longer. For the last half hour he'd been struggling to keep his vision straight as he stared at his own messy handwriting. Hermione's words echoed dully in his mind.

" _You'll go cross-eyed if you stare at them any longer."_

Harry groaned as Severus shifted beside him and long, pointed fingers began kneading at his shoulders. He arched into the ministrations gratefully. He hadn't even realized the number of cricks he'd developed over the last few days, or hours, until Severus' fingers found each one and began slowly untangling the knotted muscles. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure, letting his head fall forward as the gentle massage continued. After a moment, the fingers stopped, and Harry looked at his companion a little pitifully.

Severus smirked, taking Harry's hand in his, and stood. Harry stood as well, a little confused as he stared into the black gaze. Severus maintained the eye contact, moving backwards as he led Harry across the room. When the Potions Master stepped through a doorway, Harry froze hesitantly, realizing a little belatedly where they were headed. Severus stepped back out of the bedroom and into Harry's personal space, cupping his cheek gently.

"Nothing you don't want."

Harry looked up at the Slytherin apprehensively and saw nothing but the truth reflected in the onyx orbs. He gave a slow nod, and let himself be led into the dimly lit bedroom. Part of him wanted desperately to look at his surroundings, but the rest of him was terrified that if he lost the stabilizing eye contact, he would simply bolt. He swallowed thickly as Severus stepped close to him again and reached for the buttons of his shirt. Harry felt himself trembling slightly, but knew nothing that could stop it. Why was he so goddamned nervous? This was exactly what he'd been wanting, and hoping for, for eight long months. So why couldn't he stop shaking like a leaf?

Severus captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss that left Harry feeling slightly boneless. It worked to stop his tremors, and Harry let his shirt be pushed from his shoulders to land on the floor almost thoughtlessly. He reached out to touch the Potions Master hesitantly, and Severus allowed it for a moment before pulling away. As soon as the contact was gone, Harry felt terribly exposed, and his hands trembled lightly as he moved to cover his bare midsection.

"Lie on your stomach on the bed," Severus commanded lightly.

Harry looked at the bed a little terrified, and his hands moved to the waist of his trousers. Firm hands grabbed his wrists, pulling them away before he could do more than flick the button loose. He looked up at the Slytherin sharply.

" _Those_ will remain on, for now," Severus whispered, kissing him gently.

Harry smiled a little gratefully, still feeling exposed without his shirt. He stepped over to the bed and drew a shaky breath before climbing onto the somewhat tall mattress. He tried desperately not to think of how small he must look on the large bed, or the angle he was presenting as he moved to lie near the center of the mattress, his head just below the pillows. He drew another shaky breath as he laid his head on his arms and watched with a skewed view as Severus took off his robes, revealing a pale, scarred chest underneath. He watched as Severus bent to remove his shoes and socks. Despite a slight feeling of nervous impatience, Harry felt himself relaxing with every extra second he was left to lie on the bed alone. He had relaxed enough that he only twitched slightly when Severus moved to the end of the bed and removed his socks as well, with a light, tickling kiss to the sole of each foot.

The Gryffindor tensed involuntarily as he felt the bed dip, but Severus only slid his glasses off of his face. Harry watched the blurry, pale hands gently fold his spectacles and place them within sight on the nightstand. And then the bed dipped further, and Harry tensed again as trouser-clad thighs straddled his backside, just below the line of exposed skin. He started as warm fingertips touched the skin of his back lightly. This was apparently meant as a vague sort of warning, as soon the full length of Severus' hands was splayed across his back.

Harry sighed as the sharp, calloused finger-pads were brushed over his back like so many paint brushes, with a slight pressure that sent goosebumps shivering over his skin. As he had on the couch, Severus paid slow, careful attention to each knot his fingers found, working each one until it melted under his touch. When Harry's back was as loose as possible, that mystical touch slithered up his spine to tackle his neck and shoulders. These muscles, having already been pampered by the Potions Master's attentions, dissolved quickly. Harry had a moment to wonder what would follow, but those slim fingers simply moved back over his skin. There was no searching now, only an exploration of every inch of exposed flesh that could be reached.

Harry gasped as a light kiss sparked against his shoulder. A second kiss followed, and Harry shivered as black hair trailed over his skin like a dozen small feathers. After the third kiss, the Gryffindor felt the weight over his buttocks shift forward. He shivered again as thin lips touched the shell of his ear.

"Is this all right?" Severus whispered against his ear.

Harry nodded, afraid the sound of his voice would break the spell. The kisses returned to his back, trailing across his shoulders and over the wide expanse of his exposed skin. Harry arched involuntarily as fingernails scratched lightly at the small of his back at the same time as a slick tongue joined the slow kisses. It was only the pointed tip of the muscle, and Harry felt his nerves spark with fire wherever it touched, even as the trail of saliva cooled on his feverish skin.

When Severus reached his neck, he returned to gentle, slightly insistent, kisses pressed against his flesh. Harry gave a light moan as those torturous lips touched a spot below his ear that sent a spark of desire straight to his belly. He felt and heard a dark chuckle as Severus continued to pay special attention to the small node, suckling and licking it gently. Harry felt the slight pressure in the crease of his backside as Severus ever-so-gently slid against him. It wasn't insistent, it was…informative. It was a confirmation of what Harry, half-naked and in the man's bed, had caused in the stoic Potions Master. His manhood twitched with interest and need as the Slytherin continued to glide against him, never pausing in his attention to Harry's skin. It suddenly occurred to Harry that he was allowed to say 'no'. This wasn't some inexperienced fumbling, it was better. It was… _real_ , and if he said 'no', there was no doubt at all that Severus would immediately stop what he was doing without question. Harry didn't want to say 'no', but somehow knowing that he could, that he had that small power, rousted his nerves, kicking them free of where they'd bundled like a nest of flighty gerbils in his brain.

Gathering his courage, Harry lifted on his elbows and started to turn. Severus moved enough to allow him to flip over beneath him. Harry lifted up on his elbows and captured those sensual lips in a heated kiss. He let himself be lowered back to the bed spread, thin fingers locking with his and sliding his hands over the comforter to rest above his head under the pillows. Desire flashed in sparks along Harry's skin, and when his hands were released so Severus could cup his jaw, he raked his fingers over the tense abdomen above him. His fingers found the button of the Slytherin's trousers, and he began fumbling with it needily. Severus stopped him with gentle hands and pulled away.

"Slowly," Severus murmured almost in warning.

Harry wanted to argue, wanted to scream that he was ready, but he knew he wasn't really. So, he nodded and they resumed kissing as he slowly explored Severus' lightly toned chest and stomach with the tips of his fingers. He traced every scar, every dip, curve, and firm bulge of rib and muscle, mapping them in his mind to study later. When he'd done with the front, his fingers moved to the pale back where he began a new map in his mind's eye. This scar was long and thin, this one was rough and rounded. He traced every scar, and lightly counted the ribs he could find. Eventually, Severus' hands slid low on his belly, reaching between them to lower his zipper. Harry immediately abandoned his mapping to address the man's own slacks. He forced himself to move slowly as he pulled the button free. He reached down to discover another button, and another, in place of a zipper. He groaned into the kiss irritably, drawing a chuckle from his companion. Light fingers touched his forearms questioningly, but Harry moaned, pulling the second button free. The third proved easier than it's brothers.

Harry opened his eyes as Severus shifted off of him. He started to move, to sit up and remove his trousers, but a firm hand on his chest pressed him back against the mattress. Severus hadn't shifted off, he had shifted down, and he was taking Harry's remaining garments with him. Harry gasped as the cool dungeon air touched the burning skin of his legs and nether regions. He couldn't resist the urge to pull his legs free of the binding clothing, which earned him another soft chuckle as Severus slowly started to move back up his legs. Feather soft kisses from lips, and softer kisses from long, lank hair, trailed up his legs. Harry gasped and thought his heart would stop when a surprisingly cool tongue touched his stiff salute, trailing slowly upwards. He swallowed thickly.

"Severus, please…" The Gryffindor whimpered.

He received yet another dark chuckle in response. "Patience, Harry."

A groan of frustration escaped the Gryffindor before he could stop it, and he buried his fingers in black as that sinful mouth moved slowly back up his body. Another gasp escaped him as a hard, hot rod of flesh brushed against his thigh. He didn't question when the man had removed his slacks while still administering to his body as if praying at a temple; he no longer cared. By the time Severus was poised above him, one long arm stretched to the side to dig in the drawer of the nightstand, Harry was filled with more than simple want. There was no promise of tomorrow, and he _needed_ to _feel_ …everything. His skin was alight, but wherever their bodies touched it felt like ice in his veins. He was ready for what would come next long before he was prepared for it.

 **A/N: I swear to God, if any of you bitch that I "rushed it", I will track you down and personally hang you from your ankles in the tallest tree I can find. 9 hours of trying, erasing, trying again, and erasing again until I finally got it close enough to perfect to call it done. Do. Not. Bitch.**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry moaned into the kiss he shared with Severus. He wasn't entirely sure how, but at some point he'd migrated over to the point that he was half in the Potions Master's lap. He would be leaving tomorrow to resume the practical lessons of his apprenticeship. Inspired by his rebuttal article, Master Ailin had announced that they would be going to Greece, and from there they would tour Europe from the ground up. They would, of course, be constantly on the lookout for trouble to be gotten into. Severus had already expressed his concern over Harry's departure, but didn't seem quite done with that.

"Harry…" Severus murmured, pulling away only far enough to rest his forehead against the Gryffindor's.

Harry groaned, hearing the heart-wrenching concern in the deep baritone. "Severus, we've been over this. I'll be fine." He was starting to get the impression that they would not be spending his last night at the castle as he had originally hoped.

"Is it so selfish of me to want to keep you at my side, so that I might guarantee your safe return?" Severus asked, planting a light kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away to look sternly at the Potions Master.

"Yes," He answered firmly. "But I appreciate your concern. Besides, it would hardly be a 'return' if I never left in the first place."

Severus scowled. "You are remarkably accident prone, Mister Potter. Promise me that you will be careful."

Harry smirked, shifting out of Severus lap to grab his coffee from the low table in front of the couch. "No promises," He teased.

He sipped at his coffee and set it down. When he turned back to the Potions Master, however, to resume the addictive kisses, Severus pulled away. Harry frowned as the man not only pulled away from him, but stood from the couch entirely after a moment.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"I have work that needs doing," Severus bit out. "We are not all so blessedly free of real responsibility as you are."

Harry, more than a little hurt, stood. "Severus, I don't-" He reached for a tense shoulder, only to have it jerked away.

"Get out."

Harry froze for a moment in uncertainty. He had no idea what he had said or done, but he could feel pain, sharp as a dagger, ripping at his chest. His chin trembled, but he swept away the useless urge to cry.

"Alright, Severus, I'll go. I'm sorry, for whatever I said. Will you still be there to see us off with everyone else?" Harry asked a little hopefully.

Severus didn't respond and Harry felt the dagger-tip tear further into his chest. He slumped, gathering his robes and shoes, and left the Potions Master's quarters. When he was in the corridor, he paused long enough to slip into his shoes and robes before removing himself entirely from the dungeons. In familiar fashion, Hurt and Anger warred in his chest. By the time he reached his own quarters, Anger had begun to win the battle.

When he left the next morning without seeing Severus at all, Anger demolished his hurt. By the time they'd reached the white beaches of their first foreign country, Hurt made a harsh, soul-crushing return that buried his anger under a tidal wave of pain.

 _-Break-_

After a few days traveling the Greek Isles, Harry resolved himself to his pain. His anger was gone entirely from him. He also resolved himself to writing Severus. He had agreed to do so, and would uphold his end, even if he never heard back. It was no promise, but it still meant something to the Gryffindor; a small bit of honor to cling to as his heart wept rivers in his chest. So, on his third day amongst the brilliantly bronzed Greek Wizards, Harry sat down and forced himself to pen a letter he had no heart for.

 _-Break-_

Harry received a reply the next day, as he and Master Ailin were packing to leave Greece, having found no adventures to pursue. He opened the letter a little warily, half-expecting to find the vitriol he'd grown used to in six years of schooling. Instead, he found what he might have expected had they not fought at all before he'd left. There was no mention of anything that had passed the last time they'd seen each other, no hint of the anger or bite he'd been given in their last moments together. The thing that screamed off the page was what should have been there and wasn't. There was no apology.

Instead, Severus seemed to be treating things as if nothing had happened. Harry felt his anger boil dangerously, but he pushed it down and resigned himself to his hurt. Hurt was easier, and anger, at this point, would be useless. He could try confronting Severus in a letter, but the pain the man had wrought would prevent any level of calm and would only fan the flames of both their tempers. And he couldn't very well traverse Europe feeling hot-tempered. It would disrupt his apprenticeship, to say the least. Hurt, though…well, he was expertly trained in hiding his pain. Anger could wait until he saw Severus again in the new school term. He certainly wasn't going to interrupt the man's summer experiments with something as trivial as seeing one another, either for a fight or reconciliation, once they returned to England. And his hurt was…such a small thing.

 **A/N: Ha! Didn't think I was gonna fit that in here, did you? Well, I did, so nyah.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hermione!" Harry called up the stairs of Grimmauld. "I already told you, Remus doesn't mess with my books! It has to be in the library somewhere!"

"There's no harm in checking!" Hermione's muffled voice called back. "He might have mistaken it for his own research!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to go back to search the library again. He made it only a few feet down the front hall when a knock stopped him. He turned back irritably, somewhat wishing the house still had its Fidelius charm to hide it. This was the second caller he'd had besides Hermione since he'd gotten back to London yesterday. He mentally swore that if it was another pushy salesman, he would hex them, consequences be damned.

The Gryffindor swung the door open and stepped back in surprise. He felt himself torn as the man in Muggle clothing stepped into the front hall and closed the door soundly. He almost would have preferred the salesman.

"Severus, what're you-"

"You were right, Harry," Hermione called, drawing both men's attention to the stairs. "Maybe you left it at Hog-Oh! Erm, hello, Professor Snape."

Harry sighed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head with one hand while gesturing with the other. "Severus, you've met Hermione? Hermione, I believe you know Severus."

Hermione giggled irritatingly and Harry glowered at the knowing look in her eye. "Yes, Harry, I think we've met," She said, stepping further down the stairs. "How've you been, Professor?"

Harry looked at Severus with an entirely false smile. "Yes, how've you been, Professor?"

"Busy," Severus sniffed. Harry smirked. "I apologize, I did not realize you already had a caller. I can return later."

"That would-"

"Actually, I have to get back to my flat," Hermione interrupted helpfully. Harry shot her a dark look that went ignored. "Crookshanks hates being left alone so long, and I have loads of paperwork to do for Madame Bones. I'm sure you two have important…professor things to discuss." She skipped down the last of the stairs, skirting around Harry with a wink, and approached their former professor. "It was good to see you, Professor Snape."

Severus gave a stiff nod. "Miss Granger."

Harry followed her to the door as Severus moved further into the entryway. "Hermione," He whined pleadingly, his voice low.

"Well, at least now I know why you've been such a stick in the mud all day," Hermione whispered stepping out onto the front stoop.

Harry scowled. "There's nothing going on." He told her darkly. It wasn't exactly a lie. Severus had really hurt him, and he had nothing but letters to assume that things would go back to the way they were. For all he knew, things were over for them.

Hermione smirked. "You go ahead and keep your secrets, Harry. For all I know you really do have some work to discuss. Besides, I do actually have paperwork I'm supposed to be doing. Write soon, all right."

Harry frowned, realizing he'd lost the argument even before it had begun. "I will. Soon as we get where we're going." He stepped out onto the stoop as well and hugged his best friend. "I love you, Rabbit. We'll have to catch up for real the next time I'm in town. Hopefully we'll be back again before start of term."

"I love you, too, Harry," Hermione murmured against his cheek. "Secrets and all." She pinched his side before darting down the steps and taking off down the sidewalk.

Harry gaped after his friend. "You wait, 'Mione. I'll get you back for that."

Hermione laughed and waved as she turned into the dead-end alley a few houses down. Harry waited to hear the crack of apparition before he turned back to the house. With a deep breath, he walked back into 12 Grimmauld and closed the door. He had no idea of what to say to the man.

"Severus…Did Remus tell you I was in London?"

"He did not," Severus answered smoothly. He pulled his hands from behind his back and presented a black rose. "I came with the intention of asking you to join me for dinner."

Harry took the rose and frowned up into the earnest black gaze. There really was no point in being angry, even now. It had been his decision not to tell Severus he was back in the country, but he couldn't help a blossom of gratitude that the man had somehow appeared anyway. And if Severus wanted to pretend things were fine, then Harry could be okay with that. He smiled a little in exasperation.

"Alright, Severus…dinner with you sounds nice. Remus is gone until tomorrow morning," He said, setting the rose down on the small table beside the door. "So I'd sort of planned to settle for a pizza or something."

Harry was surprised when he turned back only to run into a thin, muscular chest. Long arms circled his waist, and he looked up as a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. In spite of the hurt that still felt fresh, he melted into the kiss. He could forgive the man anything, if he simply kissed him like this every day.

"I have noted your absence, lately," Severus murmured against his lips.

Harry knew that the Potions Master was trying to convey that he'd been missed, but he was harshly reminded that the last words he'd heard from the man had been 'get out' in his old, spiteful tone. He pulled away slightly, his hands pressing against the firm chest. Without his permission, his mind began mapping the muscles and scars that lay where his hands rested.

"I've missed you, too, Severus," He said honestly. There hadn't been a day that passed where he hadn't missed the stoic Potions Master, hurt or not. "So, where are we going? Seems a bit far to apparate, to get to our usual spot."

Severus smirked, cupping his cheek. "I had hoped you would not be discontent if I took you somewhere different…somewhere new."

Harry smiled genuinely and nodded. "I am not 'discontent' with that."

He gasped as he was drawn close again, and squeezed his eyes shut as he unexpectedly felt the sensation of being pulled through a straw. When they landed again, Harry pulled away a little dizzily. He'd forgotten that you could apparate in Grimmauld now, and had never done side-along apparition before. His stomach churned a little threateningly at the unexpected event.

Severus' arms steadied him. "I apologize," The man said sincerely.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "It's…fine. Just…a little warning next time, maybe."

Severus chuckled and Harry felt a shiver race up his spine. The Gryffindor looked around and realized he was in an overgrown backyard, the weeds illuminated in the setting sun. A little ways away was the back of squat, somewhat run-down house with faded blue paint. He frowned.

"Er, where are we?" He asked uncertainly, looking up at the Potions Master.

Severus smirked. "Spinner's End. This…is my home. Come."

Harry watched as the man moved towards the house, and he followed slowly. Every, every time. Whenever he began to have doubts about being with the stoic git of a Dungeon Bat, Severus did something revealing. Harry knew his most recent doubts had been nothing so small as wondering about Severus' commitment. The way they had left things, he'd wondered if there was even anything left to doubt. His doubts had been…mountainous, and this glimpse into the life and history of Severus Snape was just as big. Every, every time.


	20. Chapter 20

After dinner, Severus apparated them back to Grimmauld Street, though this time he succeeded in warning Harry beforehand. They walked together, hand-in-hand, to Number 12, and Harry paused in the front hall hesitantly. He wasn't ready yet to say goodnight and go back to falsely cheery letters. Part of him still wanted to confront the man over what had caused his hurt. He relaxed as those comforting arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, Severus, for this evening," Harry said, unsure how to put into words just how important it had been to him to witness such a large piece of the man's past.

Severus smirked. "I am glad you chose to join me," He murmured. "I am compelled to ask, however, as to why you did not inform me of your presence in London."

Harry looked away a little guiltily. "I didn't want to bother you. I know how important your summer experiments are."

"Harry," Severus said, lifting Harry's chin so their eyes met. "You are _never_ a bother."

Harry frowned. "I was before I left," He pointed out bitterly, pulling away slightly.

Severus sighed and drew him close again. "I'm sorry. I was, admittedly, feeling vaguely passive aggressive." Harry resisted the urge to point out that an argument could be made for simply 'aggressive'. "I didn't want you to go, and I feared for your safe return. I was…unprepared for the depth of emotion I felt, and I took it out on you. Forgive me?"

Harry frowned in exasperation. He wouldn't say it, but everything was indeed forgiven; had to be, in the face of a home-cooked meal in the secretive man's childhood home.

"I was really hurt, Severus," He said instead. "I still am. If it is within my power, I will always come back to you. It doesn't just hurt, knowing that you can so easily cast me aside when things get too rough, it hurts knowing you don't trust me to take care of myself. I've done and seen a lot, same as you have, and I came out of it all relatively unscathed."

"I do trust you, Harry," The Potions Master insisted. "It is the rest of the world that I do not trust. As to casting you aside, it was not as easily done as you believe. It very nearly broke me, knowing that you left without my farewell."

"Then why weren't you there?" Harry demanded, feeling the knife's edge of anger.

"Because of what I said before you left my quarters," Severus admitted. Harry blinked in confusion. "I was dismissive and curt with you. It reminded me of the man I was before; before your persistence two years ago changed me for the better. I did not come to see you off because I feared that you would never want to see or speak to me again after the way I behaved. I waited in agony to hear from you, and was certain I waited in vain until your letter arrived."

Harry continued to frown, wrapping his arms snugly around the stiff neck. "Severus, I said it once before, and the rule stands. I'm not going _anywhere_. Your having a bad attitude doesn't change the way I feel about you. I'm allowed to be hurt, but that doesn't mean you aren't eventually forgiven."

Severus gave a hopeful half-smile. "Forgiven?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Forgiven," He agreed.

He was surprised when he was drawn into a claiming kiss that quickly developed into more. He groaned as he was pulled tight against the firm body, and leaned up on his toes in a desperate need to be closer. Until this moment, Harry hadn't really realized just how much he had missed the Potions Master, and he tangled his fingers in the black hair, drawing the man even closer. His body was quickly alight with a familiar need to feel and be felt.

Harry grunted a little painfully as he was pressed back into the wall of the corridor, and he gasped needily as fingers curled around his wrists and pressed his hands against the wall as well. Sharp teeth nipped at his lip before moving to the skin of his throat, marking him. Harry hissed wantonly as a thigh was pressed between his legs and his mouth was recaptured. He struggled to press against that darkly clothed thigh, craving the delicious friction it would offer, and Severus granted him his wish, grinding against him. Harry threw his head back against the garish, peeling wallpaper.

"Severus, I need you," He breathed before pressing forward again to capture those sensually thin lips.

It was Severus' turn to pull away. "The wolf is gone?" He queried breathlessly.

Harry hissed again as Severus ground forward a second time. "Merlin, yes, 'til morning." Harry was severely disappointed to find Severus pulling further away, releasing him and creating actual space between them. He was only slightly satisfied with the firm, needy kiss he received.

"Bedroom?" Severus whispered against his lips.

Harry nodded adamantly. He reached forward and pulled the man against him in a passionate kiss before pulling away and grabbing the long-fingered hand. He all-but dragged the Potions Master to the stairs. They made it about halfway before they were forced to a stop by a driving need for one another. Harry forced himself to pull away again and lead the rest of the way to his bedroom. What they were planning was not something to be done in a stairwell.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry awoke to the feel of light kisses on his skin. He looked down and saw a blur of black trailing down his chest. With a slight groan of pleasure, he let his head fall back and buried his fingers in the lank locks. His body was remarkably sore. They had remained active well into the night. Even so, Harry could feel himself already lying like a hot stone against his stomach. He gasped as lips and a warm tongue touched his head, and arched his back as the round bulb was taken into the hot cavern beyond.

"S-Severus, ah!" Harry gasped, fisting his hands in the long hair as the dark head bobbed gently over his pelvis.

Regardless of their long, arduous night of coupling, Harry felt himself already teetering on the edge as his manhood vanished into the hot, wet vacuum. When Severus pulled far enough away to swipe his tongue gently around Harry's bulb, the Gryffindor shouted in surprise, light exploding behind his eyes. When his vision cleared, Severus had slithered up his body and lay half atop him. Harry blushed and untangled his fingers from the silken black hair.

"Sorry," He murmured a little bashfully.

Severus smirked and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

Harry smiled breathlessly and drew the man into a deeper kiss. "Indeed," He said teasingly. He hesitated, sliding his hand down the naked thigh lying against his stomach. "You-"

"Have enjoyed my morning company immensely," Severus assured him with another kiss.

Harry grinned and stretched against his pillows. "I am deliciously sore," He commented idly. He smirked at his companion. "Perhaps I should take up walking in the mornings."

Severus continued to smirk, leaning over him. "A good habit, to be sure. When does the wolf return?"

Harry held his watch close to his squinting eyes as he studied the small clock face. "I dunno, actually. He just said he'd be back in the morning." He frowned when Severus drew away and started seeking out his clothing.

"I should go, then," Severus said lightly.

Harry sat up on his bed and crawled towards the bare, pale back. He placed a few light kisses on the naked expanse before resting his chin on a slim shoulder. It bothered him that they couldn't simply spend the day tangled together in bliss, as they had the night before, but Remus could literally be home any moment, if he wasn't already. He kissed the bare shoulder, right atop a thin scar, and moved to the other side of the bed.

"I'll walk you out," He said warmly.

One rule Harry had learned, over the years, about sneaking out: it was always best done with help. He went straight to his dresser and pulled out fresh clothes. He began to dress as Severus put on each article of clothing as he found them. After several minutes, and some help searching for a missing sock they were eventually forced to summon, they were both dressed. Harry walked to the door, but found himself grabbed and pulled around against the firm chest. He melted slightly into the soft, passionate kiss.

"Keep it up, Severus," He remarked, smirking. "You won't be going anywhere. I know the spells that would tie you to my bed, where I would have my wicked way with you for as long as I liked."

Severus smirked as well. "Perhaps that is an avenue we can explore at a later date."

Harry found himself intrigued as he turned towards the door again and pulled it open. He led the way silently out into the hallway, his bare feet skipping over every creaky floorboard carefully. Severus moved past him smoothly, his own feet finding every sturdy board without even looking, his shoes making absolutely no noise on the runner. Harry glowered and followed the man to the stairs. They crept down together. At the bottom, Harry pulled open the door. The hinges creaked alarmingly. Severus stepped past him into the open doorway and they stared at each other for a moment, Harry leaning against the door a little giddily. The door shifted, giving another loud creak.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry grimaced as footsteps started coming up the stairs from the kitchen. "You should go," He said a little regretfully.

Severus nodded, but didn't turn to leave. Instead, he stooped, drawing Harry into another passionate kiss. "Remain safe, for my sake if not for your own," The Potions Master said softly.

Harry nodded, glancing back at the steps to the kitchen. Remus appeared, coming up at a quick pace. Harry turned back anxiously to see Severus had already turned and was on the front stoop. He closed the door quickly as Remus looked up near the top of the stairs.

"Was that Severus?"

"When?" Harry asked nonchalantly, leaning against the wooden barrier he'd just slammed shut.

"Just now…At the door," Remus said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Harry shrugged, biting his lip. "Couldn't say."

Before Remus could question him further, Harry darted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The brave Gryffindor remained hidden in his room for the rest of the day, until it was time to meet his Master for their next trip. When he came down again a few hours later, he found Remus still in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving!" Harry announced. "I'll write you in a few days!" He turned to go.

"Harry, stop!"

The younger Gryffindor froze in the doorway.

"Turn."

Harry did, his eyes downcast.

"Now, sit."

Harry sighed. "Remus, I really have to go. Master-"

"Your Master can wait a few minutes. Sit."

With a dark groan, Harry moved to the nearest chair at the table and sat down. Remus stood up, rounded the table, and began to pace the other side. Harry stared resolutely at the tabletop. He had no idea what he was going to say. He was a terrible liar, everyone knew that. The only reason he'd gotten away with "lying" to Hermione yesterday was because he'd only fudged the truth. At the time, he really hadn't been sure that anything was "going on" between him and Severus. Fudging the truth was about as close as he could get to a lie. And he had no excuse ready for why Severus would've been here so early in the morning. "Visiting" hardly seemed adequate, since the rest of the world only knew them to be colleagues, at best.

"Now, Harry, I want you to tell me the truth," Remus spoke, still lightly pacing the other side of the table. "I'm not angry, I want you to know that. I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't come to me, though."

Harry remained silent. He knew enough about lying to know that you screwed yourself if you walked into the web, rather than letting the person guide you.

"Harry…were you in my room while I was gone?"

Harry actually slumped, not having realized just how tense he'd become. He chuckled a little in relief.

"Yes…or rather, Hermione was. We were looking for my book on obscure Defense tactics used by the 'shamans' and 'medicine men' of different Native American tribes during the invasion of the Americas," Harry told him. "Hermione thought you might have mistaken it for one of your books. I was pretty sure I left it in the library, but I can't find it anywhere. I'm starting to think I left it in my rooms at Hogwarts, which is what Hermione said when she didn't find it amongst your books."

Remus stopped pacing and cleared his throat. "H-Hermione was here…in my room?"

"Yeah, she…"Harry trailed off. Was Remus…blushing? "Moony, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what?" He was definitely blushing now, and avoiding eye contact.

Harry grinned. "Nevermind. I should go; Master Ailin is probably waiting for me at the train station."

Remus nodded, still not meeting his eye, and Harry got up to leave. Let the man have his secrets. Everyone was allowed them, and it had served to distract him from Severus' presence. Harry smirked as he left. He could not, however, promise even himself that he wouldn't take any future opportunities that might arise to investigate further into the werewolf's apparent interest in his best friend. He was, after all, still a bullheaded Gryffindor.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was pacing distractedly when the door to the hospital room burst open. He turned instinctually, then relaxed when he saw that it was just a very frenzied Potions Master. Stowing his wand, he smiled.

"Severus-"

Harry found himself cut off when he was dragged into a hard kiss. He could feel the relief practically pouring off the harried man wrapped around him, and he grinned a little goofily when the Potions Master pulled away to stare at him in concern. Hands slid over his arms and back questingly, as if Severus were reassuring himself that Harry was indeed standing before him.

"Are you alright?" Severus demanded, looking him over critically.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches." He winced when searching hands touched a bruise on his shoulder that was hidden by his shirt. "And a few bruises." He amended.

Severus scowled. "What happened?" He snarled, his hands hardening in their grip on Harry's shoulders. "Your letter just said you were in the hospital…the newspaper said you were in a fight with a werewolf!"

Harry winced again. "I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you before you heard it from the _Prophet_ , and I didn't realize how poorly I'd worded my letter. I'm fine, really," He swore. "We were in Wales, following up on some rumors about missing livestock and random attacks. When we arrived, we forgot it was the full moon, and we were attacked. Master Ailin got the brunt of the attack. As soon as the werewolf was dispatched, I floo'd Master here for treatment." Harry gestured to the lone bed in the room.

Severus looked over and stepped away from Harry surreptitiously, his features falling impassive. He cleared his throat as Harry turned to find his Master sitting up against her pillows, awake and watching them. Harry cleared his own throat and looked away from her curious gaze. Oops.

"Ailin…are you well?" Severus asked, his voice strained.

"Well enough," Harry's Master said, giggling. "I'd be a lot worse if it weren't for my apprentice. Harry saved my life, and those of the villagers. You'd have been proud of him, Severus. He took on a fully transformed werewolf all on his lonesome and walked away with just a few bumps. As for me, the Mediwizard said I'd be fine. Just a concussion, and a couple broken ribs."

"And a punctured lung," Harry pointed out, smirking at his Master.

"Well, yes, there was that," She agreed, smiling. "How goes your summer, Severus?"

Severus cleared his throat again. "My experiments are coming along nicely," He said. "I was actually working on something when I received word from your esteemed apprentice. I should be returning to it."

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" The Defense Master crooned playfully.

Harry snickered as Severus cleared his throat a third time. "I'm sure we'll see Severus at the school," He said lightly. "And you need your rest, Master."

Before anything else could be said, a knock on the door interrupted the slightly awkward moment. A man Harry didn't recognize came in, nodding at everyone present in turn. Severus shifted, touching the back of Harry's hand.

"I should go," He murmured uncomfortably.

Harry nodded and watched the Potions Master leave, gracefully sidling past the man in the doorway. Harry turned to the man he didn't know, who was holding a ribbon-bound scroll in his hands. He looked important, or at the very least self-important.

"I'm sorry, Master Ailin isn't allowing visitors right now," Harry told the stiff-necked man.

"Actually, I'm here for you, Mister Potter." Harry frowned as the man held out the scroll. "I am Harvey Kinsburg, from the Mastery Department in the Ministry. I've been sent to present you with your letter of commendation, as soon as we heard of your return to London. After having reviewed your Master's memories, we have agreed with her assessment that you've fulfilled your role of Apprentice admirably. Congratulations, Defense Master Potter."

Harry gaped as he took the scroll that was pressed into his palm. He found himself speechless as the man, Kinsburg, shook his other hand and left the hospital room. Turning, he stared at his Master aghast, whereas she stared back with a grin that very nearly split her face.

"Surprise!" She shouted, laughing. "That's why we returned to London a couple weeks ago! The way you faced down that Manticore with me in Germany, I knew you were ready, so I submitted your apprenticeship to the Mastery Review Board. Your surviving a single-handed bout with a werewolf has only substantiated my claims. Congratulations! Are you happy? Go on, say you're happy."

"I-I'm ecstatic!" Harry claimed as his own grin split across his face. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Master Ailin!"

The witch giggled delightedly. "Well, it's just 'Ailin' now, but you're very welcome Harry. You've earned it. Of course, I still expect you to return with me to Hogwarts this term, as my Assistant, so I can groom you to take over as the Defense instructor." She paused with a wry smile. "I'm sure you and Severus will have much more to talk about, now that you're both Masters of your crafts."

Harry blushed. "Um…about that. You didn't…I mean, we weren't…You weren't awake when he, er, came in, were you?"

"I was," Ailin confirmed, deepening Harry's blush. "And I thought his concern for your well-being was absolutely inspiring. Don't worry, though. I know how to keep a secret, almost as well as you apparently can. You go on, now. Go tell your friends the good news, and leave me to my rest."

Harry nodded, his grin returning as he looked at the letter in his hands. He turned to leave, then turned back, his grin softening as he looked at his Master. It didn't matter what she said, Severus was right. Your Master never stopped being your Master, they just became your friend as well…if you were lucky.

"Thank you, really, Master. I can't…There aren't words to express my gratitude," He told her quietly. "I couldn't have asked for a better teacher, if one even exists."

"Oh, Harry," Ailin sniffled. She wiped at her eye, and Harry caught the glisten of tears. "That's so sweet. Shoo, now, before I start to suffer from a bleeding heart on top of everything else."

Harry chuckled and turned to leave again. He had a lot of floo calls to make, and though he knew he should tell Hermione or the Weasley's first, he knew his first call would be to Spinner's End. Severus would probably be upset that he had missed being able to congratulate him in person by just a few moments, but it would still be an easier firecall. Hermione was going to be a squealing wreck of congratulations, and Molly would probably demand that she be allowed to throw him some sort of party.


	23. Chapter 23

Molly Weasley did indeed decide to throw Harry a party at The Burrow a few days later. It was, Harry had to admit, an affair to rival Bill's marriage to Fleur. The invite list had everyone Harry thought of as his friends, including Luna Lovegood and his dorm mates. The Weasley Matriarch had even gone so far as to invite Harry's colleagues from Hogwarts, saving him the trouble of asking Severus himself and finding some excuse for his presence. In spite of the ready-made invitation and excuse, Harry was still delightfully surprised when Severus actually appeared. He knew the Potions Master abhorred any sort of gathering, and he wasn't bothered in the least when the man adopted a quiet corner in the sitting room as his own.

An hour or more into the party, everyone had arrived and was feasting on the decadent spread of foods that Ginny was all too happy to claim to have helped cook. Harry, for his part, was growing slightly agitated. He'd never realized he had so many friends, and the party was rather boisterous. The noise of people chatting in small groups had grown phenomenally as more and more guests indulged in the available alcohols. This was made worse by Fred and George, who were as rambunctious as ever. Harry had already fallen victim to two of their playful gags.

Feeling slightly claustrophobic, and very overwhelmed, Harry sought out Severus through the crowd of people that stood between him and the corner where he'd last seen the Potions Master. He captured the dark gaze watching him intently through the many shifting bodies. With a sigh of relief that the man hadn't simply gone already, Harry started to scoot between the others that were also in the kitchen with him. He silently cursed the rain that had them all packed into the house like sardines. Harry came to a hard stop when Neville appeared in front of him.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, smiling politely. He glanced around his friend to see that Severus had left the corner. He looked back into the round, grinning face in front of him. "How've you been? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been great," Neville said a little loudly. "I've been working with my aunt, and she's given me control over an entire greenhouse at the nursery. Anyway, I came over because I was talking with Professor Achesan and I realized I hadn't really congratulated you yet. Congratulations on getting your Mastery."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Nev," He said a little distractedly, looking around the room. He slumped upon not finding the tall, distinctive form of the Potions Master, and turned again to his fellow Gryffindor. "It still feels a little unreal, that I'm a fully-fledged Master after only a little over a year as an apprentice. Master Ailin said that it's not really that unusual, and that I'm more than qualified. Personally, I still feel a bit like I'm turning 17 again. Sick, and way underprepared."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine. Look, speaking of being 17 again, there was something else…I, uh, heard from Hermione that you haven't been seeing anyone since we broke up."

"I see a lot of people," Harry joked.

Neville chuckled again a little nervously. "Right…But, I meant _dating_ , actually. Y-you haven't been seeing anyone in that capacity, have you?"

Harry straightened and cleared his throat. "W-Why do you ask?"

"W-well, see, I was w-wondering…I mean, I thought maybe the reason neither of us has dated since _we_ dated…m-maybe it's because we still have feelings for each other? M-maybe we should give it another go?" Neville suggested hesitantly.

Harry stared at his friend. "Erm, Neville…I don't…I-I'm not really interested in going out with you again. I'm actually-Well, I just don't feel that way towards you."

"O-oh," Neville said, looking away. "I just thought, because you weren't seeing anyone…I mean, what's the harm? We could go out on a few dates. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Neville, really, I don't want to. I'm sorry, but I really don't have feelings for you. You're my friend, and I'm happy that you're that, but we'll never be more," Harry explained.

"We could try," Neville said again, taking Harry's hand in both of his sweaty palms. "I miss you, Harry. I miss kissing you, and holding your hand whenever I want…I miss being your boyfriend."

"Neville, I said 'no'," Harry said firmly. He tried to pull his hand free, but the strong grip didn't relent.

"Please, Harry, just…just think about it. I think you'll find, given the opportunity, that we're kind of perfect together. I still have feelings for you, and I think if you gave me a chance, you'd return those feelings. I lo-"

"Longbottom."

Harry watched with a smirk and some minor satisfaction as his friend stiffened at the sound of the familiar snarl. He slipped his hand out of the loosened grip as Neville turned to face their former professor. He looked as well, his gaze automatically softening as his eyes fell upon the stoic Potions Master.

"P-professor S-Snape, I-I didn't s-see you there," Neville stammered.

Severus sneered down his nose at the nervous Gryffindor, making Harry smirk again. Yeah, he was head-over-heels for the git.

"Indeed," Severus growled.

Neville turned back to Harry, who tried to hide his pleasure. "I-I'll catch you later, Harry. I have to, um, go…over there."

Harry snickered as his friend darted away from the Potions Master standing over them. He turned to the man with a smile.

"Thanks," He murmured. "I didn't really know what to say when he wouldn't take 'not interested' for an answer. I didn't want to say I was taken without consulting you first."

Severus surprised him by wrapping long arms around his waist and drawing him against the firm, taller body. "Then allow me," Severus whispered against his lips.

Harry felt all of his tension leave him as their lips met passionately. It was another claiming kiss, but it was somehow different as well. It was gentler, and more ardent. A deep, searing emotion poured through the kiss like molten rock, setting Harry's heart aflame in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around the Potions Master as the passion went on long past a simple kiss. This was…this was a deeply felt yearning, dark and foreboding as that was, and Harry reveled in it. Distantly, he could hear cheers and wolf-whistles, but they seemed miles away as he lost himself in the feel of Severus' lips moving against his own, and the hands pressed against his back and head. When they parted, Harry looked into the affectionate onyx gaze reverently.

"Alright?" Severus whispered tenderly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, definitely."

They each pulled away almost reluctantly, creating space between their bodies even as Harry felt his soul urging him to hold tight to the Potions Master and never let go. Out of the corner of his eye, the Gryffindor saw several people surging towards him. Black eyes glanced to the side, and returned to his sparkling green stare adoringly.

"Something to drink?"

Harry nodded again, knowing Severus would prefer to avoid the awkward questions making their way across the room. "Coffee, if you can find some."

Severus nodded again, kissing his famous scar, and disappeared just as Hermione reached them. Harry winced as his best friend wrapped him in a tight hug and squealed in his ear.

"I knew it!" Hermione cried happily, pulling away to grin at him.

Harry blushed. "I-"

"Harry…"

Both Gryffindors turned, the witch scowling, to face the taller boy who had spoken. Harry stared suspiciously as Ron held out his hand. They hadn't really spoken since the other boy's failed attempts to reconcile their friendship. Harry only knew through Ginny that her brother had gotten a job as Broom Handler for the Chudley Cannons. It had been a surprise that the youngest Weasley male had shown up at the party at all, and until now Harry had avoided speaking with him. He grasped the proffered hand.

"You, uh, you sure know how to pick 'em," Ron joked. "I want you to know…I'm really happy that you've found someone, and I'm sorry for putting an end to our friendship. Friedrick, my captain, he got onto me a while back, after I got drunk and expressed my prejudices. Turns out I'm a bloody dumbass, as per."

Harry smiled and gave the hand in his a firm shake. "As per," He agreed. "Thanks, Ron."

The redhead gave a stiff nod and looked to the frowning witch beside Harry. "Hermione," He said awkwardly.

Hermione gave her own stiff nod in greeting, and the redhead moved away, to be replaced by a smirking werewolf. Harry's blush returned with a vengeance.

"I suppose I can assume that _was_ Severus, then, at the door," Remus said.

Harry smiled wryly. "When?"

Remus chuckled appreciatively. "Congratulations, Cub. I'm happy for you…for you both." He turned slightly. "It's, er, good to see you, Hermione."

Harry grinned as Remus moved away again, back towards the hearth where he'd been standing for most of the celebration. His grin widened when he heard what might have been a wistful sigh beside him. He looked at his friend slyly.

"He likes you, you know."

Hermione scowled. "I know."

Harry frowned as well. "You do?" He asked, turning to her.

"It's sort of obvious," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But it's never going to happen. We're too different, for one thing. And I still haven't forgiven him, for another."

"What did Remus ever do to you?" Harry demanded a little crossly.

Hermione started. "Remus? What on earth are you-I thought you were talking about Ronald!"

Harry grinned broadly. "Huh-uh."

The intelligent witch blushed. "You…you really think he likes me?"

"It's sort of obvious," Harry told her, nudging her slightly towards the sitting room.

Hermione's blush deepened and she batted playfully at his hand. She turned towards the fireplace, and Harry watched her square her shoulders before marching over to where his honorary godfather stood. Remus straightened immediately at her approach, making Harry chuckle. The two exchanged a few words before Hermione reached up and dragged the werewolf into a sound kiss. Remus fell into it more than willingly, drawing the young woman closer to him.

"She's braver than you," Severus observed lightly.

Harry jumped slightly and looked at the dark man over his shoulder. He took the coffee he was handed and leaned back against the strong chest.

"Yeah, she is," He agreed. "I'm a terrible influence on my friends."

A hand snaked around his middle, holding him as warm lips touched the skin beneath his ear.

"It is one of your more endearing qualities."

Harry sighed, relaxing further into the secure presence at his back.


	24. Chapter 24

The day before the students were due to arrive on the train, Harry found himself abandoning what little work was left to be done at his Master's insistence that he needed a break. Wandering the castle, he grew bored, and decided a visit to Hagrid's was in order. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he'd seen the half-giant, who had been unable to come to the celebration at The Burrow because he'd been visiting a certain Headmistress in France. Going out onto the grounds, Harry almost ran bodily into the resident Potions Master on the front steps of the castle. He chuckled as those long arms wrapped immediately around his waist.

"Hello, Severus," He said, smiling as he was kissed lightly.

"Hello, Harry," Severus returned. "I've been looking for you."

Harry chuckled again. "Odd, since you always seem to know where I am, or where I'll be. Sometimes even before I do. I was just going to visit Hagrid."

"I have just departed there myself, in my search for you," Severus said. "He is busy with the Centaurs, who have come to him for help settling a land dispute with the Bowtruckles."

Harry chuckled. "See, I didn't even know I was going to Hagrid's until a few moments ago, and you knew I'd be headed that way. Why're you looking for me?"

Severus offered him his handsome half-smile. "I wished to engage your company this evening, before the term forces us to spend much of our time apart. Would you join me for a walk?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Anywhere in particular?"

The half-smile transformed into a mysterious smirk. "We shall see."

They turned together towards the grounds and walked hand-in-hand onto the summer grass. It was warm, as the sun sunk towards evening. As they walked, Harry realized that Severus was in Muggle clothing, and this sparked his interest. They had seen each other a few times since the party, but upon their return to the school he had seen the man in nothing else but his usual teaching robes. When they reached the gates and Severus continued through them, Harry found his curiosity doubly peaked. They left the grounds of Hogwarts, and halfway to Hogsmeade, Severus came to a stop and held Harry to him.

"We will need to apparate from here," The Potions Master informed him softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow curiously. "Alright," He said.

He tightened his grip on the man's shoulders, closing his eyes as they apparated on the spot. When he opened his eyes again, they were in the Muggle park where they'd first really begun together. Harry looked immediately to be sure no Muggles had witnessed their arrival on the park path. The park, or what he could see of it, was starkly free of anyone else under the evening glow of the fluorescent lamps and sinking sun.

"Why're we here?" Harry asked.

"An evening stroll," Severus said, stepping away and retaking his hand. "If you'll recall, I asked you to join me for a walk."

Harry smiled. He could have pointed out that they could easily have walked the grounds of the school to their hearts content, but he bit his tongue. Severus rarely did anything without good reason, and there was something strange about the man's demeanor. The normally aloof Head of Slytherin seemed almost strained, as if he were carrying an invisible weight. And, it was sort of nice to return to the park. The place, objectively no different from any other park, held a certain magic of its own, hidden in each blade of grass and in the leaves of every tree. This was where their relationship had first begun to transform, where they had first looked and really _seen_ one another.

Harry sighed wistfully as they walked the concrete track that surrounded the park.

"I came here last summer," He commented idly.

"Did you?" Severus asked. Harry noted that he sounded mildly distracted.

"I did," Harry continued, eyeing the man beside him. "Hermione invited me to dinner with her parents, and I came here afterwards. By then, I'd already started to realize just how deep my feelings for you ran. I was…I was a bit bereft, to be honest. In spite of the anonymous gift you'd sent me for my birthday, I had half-convinced myself that you had forgotten about me. Which terrified me, because I could do nothing _but_ think of you. I actually sat on our bench for a time, hoping you would come along and steal me away."

"Had I known of your presence, I would have," Severus assured him.

"I know that now," Harry said. "But…I'm sort of glad you didn't."

"Why?"

The Gryffindor ducked his head bashfully. "Because I was still scared, of my feelings and of what they might mean," He admitted. "It took until we were back at the school, that first time I joined you in the gray before dawn, for me to come to terms with everything. I had to accept that what I felt wasn't going away, and that it wasn't going to kill me if you really had forgotten about me or moved on."

"And what of your feelings now?" Severus queried gently.

"Stronger," Harry admitted thoughtfully. "More overwhelming. I didn't realize I could feel this much about anything, and certainly not any _one_. It's…odd. I can't imagine life, the future, without you in it. I know, ostensibly, that life would go on and the world would keep on spinning, but I think some part of me _would_ die if you left me tomorrow."

"I feel the same," Severus said quietly. "My feelings for you have grown tenfold since your persistence forced me to look closer at the young man behind the Boy Who Lived, and they grow exponentially each morning I awake and recall that, for whatever reason, you have chosen me to be with."

Harry chuckled. "Severus Snape, did you just admit that my stubbornness has its upside?"

"In so many words," Severus teased with a playful smirk.

With another chuckle, Harry turned back to watching the park as birds flitted in and out of trees, and summer bugs leapt through the grass. They continued to walk in silence, still hand-in-hand. It surprised him that they had yet to run into anyone. It had been about this time the last time he had come here, and the park had seemed as bustling as it was in the early mornings then. They rounded a stand of trees and bushes, and neared their bench. It seemed so long ago that they had spent nearly every morning of a distant summer sitting on this bench, talking of worldly affairs and drinking coffee from paper cups. At the time, he had felt no promise for them. He still didn't, really, knowing that life itself held no promises.

Severus stopped in front of the bench, and Harry immediately moved to sit down, only to be pulled back up by the hand in his. He had a moment to frown before his mouth was consumed in a fiery, passionate caress of thin lips and a warm tongue. He felt his knees weaken, as they so often did when he felt the stringent intimacy of Severus' devotion. When the Potions Master pulled far enough away to breathe, Harry smiled.

"What was that for?" He queried. "I'm not complaining, but…"

Severus smirked. "I am about to embark on something terribly Gryffindor and foolish. It was necessary to steady my courage."

Harry lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you-" He broke off when the rigid Potions Master stooped gracefully onto a single knee in front of him. He stared in astonishment at the kneeling man he cherished so deeply.

"Harry," Severus began softly. "I am a man of few words, in more ways than one. I am not a kind man, and before I knew you, I would not have even believed myself a _good_ man. However, in our time together, you have shown me the man I could become. You have shown me that I have much to offer, and much to gain. I implore you now to allow me to prove the depth of my devotion before those we both hold dearest. I ask that you join with me in eternal wedlock."

Harry's throat worked noiselessly. No words were forthcoming, and his mind ticked by in disbelief. Finally, realizing there were not words, had he even been capable of any, he nodded ardently. The muscles in his neck creaked with each rise and fall. Severus rose as gracefully as he had knelt, and Harry fell into the kiss desperately, trying to convey the words he could not find. As the kiss continued, he felt something cold slip over his finger. A ring. He had agreed to marriage, something he could have sworn just a few months earlier would never happen between them. As this realization finally struck him, as his mind began to clear of its skeptical fog, he pressed further into the mesh of their lips.

When Severus pulled away again, Harry stared wistfully into the adoring onyx gaze for a moment before looking down at his hand. The silver band sat in testament of what had just happened, it's cold metal grounding in the surreal moment. A small inscription curled in a looping scrawl across the glistening silver. _Aeternus Caritas._

Harry chuckled as he leaned up and kissed the Potions Master fondly. Severus pulled away sharply, frowning.

"No, don't…" Harry snickered. "It's not you. I'm awestruck, really. I just…I just realized that now I have to tell everyone exactly how long we've been seeing each other. C-can you imagine the look on Hermione and Neville's faces?"

Severus paused for a moment before chuckling darkly. Harry pulled him into another kiss, both of them still laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

A year later, Harry stood with Severus under the eaves of Hogwarts, beside the lake, in the light of the summer sun. Their hands were clasped between them as Albus recited the usual matrimonial speech. Surreptitiously, Harry glanced over the crowd seated in glistening white chairs on the vast lawn. Everyone he cared about was here. Hermione sat with Remus in the front row, beside Master Ailin and her husband. The entire Weasley clan had come, and Molly was already dabbing at her eyes emotionally. The professors of Hogwarts were gathered weeks before they had to return for work. Ginny sat away from her family, with Dean, her belly slightly distended with the first Weasley grandchild. The rest of Harry's friends sat sporadically mixed with the others.

Harry turned back to the Potions Master, who had eyes only for him, and grinned as Albus continued to speak. It still seemed so surreal to him, that this was happening at all. He had moved into Spinner's End at the start of the summer. There had been some argument over where they would live in the summer months, but it had been quickly settled when Harry was reminded that, at Spinner's End, they could go to their park and sit on their bench whenever they wanted. During the school term, Harry would technically remain in his quarters, for the sake of the students, but they had already connected the floo between their rooms and would split their time between the two.

"I believe you have both written your own vows for this blessed occasion?" Albus said gently. Harry nodded, as did Severus, their eyes never leaving one another. "Very well. Severus, your vows?"

The Potions Master cleared his throat subtly, tightening his grip on Harry's hands. "Brat…Here and now, before the eyes of our friends and what little family we can claim, I dedicate myself to you. I know you wondered why I asked that Remus be the one to 'give you away', as it were, rather than your own choice. I have evaded the question until now. Your father was instrumental in creating the man you are today, and in my becoming who I was before you. Remus Lupin, as the last living vestige of your father, represents our past. By giving you away, Remus has symbolized that, today, you and I leave our pasts behind and begin a new future, _together_."

Harry fought the desire to swoon as his engagement ring was slid back into place on his finger. "Severus…" He began softly, staring into the earnest coal gaze. "You are a _git_." Polite chuckles moved over the assembled audience, and Albus snickered beside them. Harry grinned wryly at the playful glare he received. "But…well, now I suppose you're my git. We've been through a lot, you and I. There's been more troubled times than twenty wizards could reasonably survive, but somehow we both pulled through our trials and found each other in the aftermath. If someone had told me as a First Year that I would one day stand before my friends and family and declare absolute fealty to you, I think I would have had them institutionalized. Like I said, you and I have been through _a lot_ , and not a little of it did we do to each other. We've butted heads more than our fair share. I would never, in a million years, have guessed that your companionship would be so fundamental to my own happiness. I don't imagine our time of arguing is over, not by a long shot, but I know now that nothing can tear us apart. Today, I give myself freely into your hands, and vow to remain by your side until the sun explodes in the sky. Today, I declare absolute fealty to you, Severus Snape."

There were assorted sniffles from the crowd, as Harry stared adoringly at the man before him. He glanced away only long enough to slip a silver band that matched his own onto a long, potion stained finger. His eyes returned to the earnest gaze as their hands rejoined.

"A-hm," Albus began, his voice tight with emotion. "Harry, do you take Severus, to have to hold, until death parts you?"

"I do," Harry answered immediately.

"Severus, do you take Harry, to have to hold, until death parts you?" Albus asked the Potions Master in turn.

No response was forthcoming. Whispers moved through the crowd as time slipped innocently by. Harry couldn't find it in him to worry, though. He could see the affection and devotion shimmering in those deep, black pools. Distantly, a voice echoed in his mind.

" _It is his decision…He must choose…"_

Albus cleared his throat in a gentle prompting for the Potions Master to speak, but still the man remained stoically silent. Calloused thumbs rubbed along the backs of Harry's hands, reminding him that they had come to this together. Severus would speak, in his own time. The whispers grew.

"Severus?" Albus tried again. "Do you take Harry, to have and to hold, until death parts you?"

Severus drew a deep breath, his chest expanding. His baritone voice projected softly over the silenced crowd.

"I promise."

 **A/N: Wow. That kind of** _ **really**_ **got away from me. Also, the inscription reads "Eternal Love", in case you were wondering. I chose Latin, since it's pretty, and runs rampant through the Wizarding World.**

Things I bet you didn't notice:

 **Such a Small Thing**

Harry switched to calling Snape 'Severus' at Christmas.

Harry initiated holding Severus' hand, and such, but he never initiated anything with Neville.

Harry was never "the Wizarding Savior" when he was with Severus, only when he was with his friends.

The "small things" were generally BIG things.

After Christmas, whenever Harry thinks of his relationship, he isn't always thinking of Neville.

Harry never actually addressed Severus, by 'Snape' or any other name, except for that first clashing of tempers on the track around the park.

In this one, it was always a walk _of_ silence, suggesting unbroken silence is the norm.

Guilt is always a dagger-point of ice, the exact opposite of the burn of desire. I had fun playing with that.

 **No Promises**

Except for the (introspective) once at the end of Such a Small Thing, Harry never again refers to this thing between him and Severus as 'love'. I didn't use the word once between Harry and Severus (Latin doesn't count). You will never know the absolute struggle that was.

Severus never categorizes their relationship, keeping Harry on the edge of uncertainty up 'til he proposes. Then again, I bet you never noticed that Harry didn't label them either. No boyfriend, no lover, nada.

Whenever Severus says he won't promise, he winds up doing exactly that with his actions.

It's never vocalized that they should hide their relationship from the people they're closest to. Harry and Severus _separately_ never say anything, for their own reasons, each thinking that the other would rather keep things under wraps up until Harry's celebration dinner.

In this one, it's always a walk _in_ silence, suggesting that they share more openly and freely.

Starting when Harry is about to lose his virginity, Harry begins to note and simultaneously accept the difference in their backgrounds, namely Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Could also be said that Harry notes and accepts that he's being somewhat manipulated into chilling the f* out.

Didn't once refer to Severs as the 'older wizard'. I decided to let Harry's inexperience and insecurities speak to the age difference. That way, when Harry grew emotionally, you sort of forgot that there's about 20 years between them.

In regards to their relationship, Severus never asks for anything except a little patience (and forgiveness that one time). Harry instigates the renewal of the relationship, Harry instigates the "next step" and asks for the "next, next step". Up until Severus proposes, he gives to the relationship and asks for almost nothing in return.


End file.
